


Till No Space Lies in Between

by colormyheartred



Series: turning page [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colormyheartred/pseuds/colormyheartred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian’s POV of Turning Page told from his beginnings with Snow White and Prince Charming up through his happily ever after with Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

one

Killian Jones sits at a bar in the middle of the forest someplace in the middle of nowhere, downing the rest of his rum to make it hurt less. It doesn’t. 

He aches from the very soles of his feet to the top of his head and he doesn’t feel like he can move on from this. It wasn’t his idea that they stop here, he’d wanted to get straight out on the open water, dump the Dreamshade, and get the hell away from this realm, but some of his men had said they should, had asked for a few days on land after their time in the stars.

It isn’t fair. His king was supposed to be _good_. Liam wasn’t supposed to _die_. He should be on his next mission by now, listening to his older brother call him _little brother_ because he knows it bothers him.

He bellows at the bartender for another rum and he’s met with a glare, but he’s given what he asks for. He feels like a rotten, disgusting mess. He’s been crying all day, though he’s tried to keep it from the crew, and he knows his eyes are red and dark from lack of sleep.

They’ve only been back a few days and he feels as if his life has no real, tangible purpose. 

There’s a tapping on his shoulder and he growls, slamming his mug down on the bar. He turns to see a man, dressed in a hooded cloak, his features obscured by the dim lighting of the tavern.

“What do you want, _mate_?” Killian hisses, his words slurred. He narrows his eyes at the stranger.

“I need to talk to you. It’s important.” 

Killian gives the man a look, tilting his head and rolling his eyes. “Bugger off. I’m not interested.” 

He turns back to his rum, but the man stays put, sliding in beside him at the bar. “Listen to me. I know who you are. I’ve heard about what happened to your captain.” 

Killian stiffens, his heart jumping and sinking to his gut angrily. He curls a fist on the bar and runs his teeth over his lower lip. “What of it?” 

The man stares back at him when Killian turns again. “I have a proposition for you. A good one.” The man glances around the tavern, at the loud men singing and laughing boisterously behind him. Killian thinks briefly about the fact that just a few days ago, he’d thrown a flask of rum off of his ship, calling it _bad form_. It’s laughable now. Rum is what’s keeping the edge off. Somewhat. “Please. Just come with me and I’ll explain everything. We need to get out of this tavern first.” 

Killian sighs, lifting the mug to his lips for a long sip, before he shakes his head. “I’m not keen on following strangers into the night. Tell me who you are and what you want from me and _maybe_ I’ll consider it.” 

The stranger hesitates. He glances around again and moves in, keeping his voice low. “My name is King David of the White Kingdom. I have an offer for you that will ensure that you get your revenge _and,_ possibly, a little something else.” 

Killian studies the man, weighing his options, and turns back to the barkeep to pay him off before leaving the building. 

He doesn’t know why he goes. Maybe it’s the desperation in the man’s tone, maybe it’s because of the word _revenge_ , something that quite appeals to him in his depressed drunken state, maybe it’s because he can’t handle the environment of the tavern at the moment. But he does go, out into the cool crisp night, lit only by the fire of torches and lanterns.

The king takes him toward a petite woman standing beside two rather majestic looking white mares. She’s dressed similarly to the king, her body covered in a dark cloak. She looks at him with wide, anticipating eyes.

“Is this him?” she asks King David.

David releases a sigh. “Yes. It is.” 

The woman swallows as she stares at him, tilting her head and sorrowfully frowning at him. “We’ve heard about what happened to your captain. About the Dreamshade.” 

Killian gives the woman a hard look. “As has nearly the entire realm, apparently. If we could just skip to the part where I’m given my revenge that would be wonderful. I’d rather not talk about the man whose body we had to give back to the sea three days ago.” 

The pair give each other a glance and David clears his throat, making Killian turn to face him. “Have you heard the tale of the Lost Princess?” 

“Aye.” Killian narrows his eyes slightly. “Who hasn’t?” 

David nods. “Good.” He pushes back the hood of his cloak to reveal his face to him. “Because it’s completely true. The Lost Princess is our daughter. We need you to help us save her.” 

Killian stares at the king for a few moments before breaking into hysterical laughter.

“Are you bleeding serious right now? How am I of any use to you? I’ve got nothing, mate. I’m not even supposed to be in this kingdom.” 

David nods again. “I know. And it’s a miracle we managed to find you like this.” He glances over at the woman.

“Our daughter is lost and we need you to help us because you’re her True Love.” 

The look on the woman’s face is serious and it’s what prevents him from laughing again, even though he’s drunk enough it shouldn’t matter to him.

None of this should matter to him. He should walk away and bury himself in alcohol and ruthless behavior. He _is_ a pirate now, isn’t he?

“And how does that mean I can help?” 

David nods. “She’s seventeen now.” He looks sad, as if he’s failed, and as Killian recalls the story, he realizes that this man hasn’t seen his daughter in seventeen years. “By the time she’s twenty one, she has to have True Love’s Kiss in order to save Snow’s life.” 

Killian looks at the woman with the sad expression. As he stares at her, he notices her skin, whiter than normal, and she nods humbly at him.

“I’ve been cursed to die a slow, painful death over the course of time it takes for her to have it, or on her twenty first birthday, whichever comes first.”

He looks between the two and something in his mind sees that they’re the same. They’re just as broken as he is. Broken by loss, broken by fear, broken by _love_. 

“And you think it’s with me?” Killian asks, his voice coming out soft.

They both nod in response. 

“It’s the best hope we have right now.” Snow says gently. “We’re not even sure how we’ll find her. It’s just…” She shakes her head, pausing. “I haven’t gotten any better and she’s getting older. We need help. We need a plan. And if we have _you_ , that means that our hope is much stronger than it would be if we didn’t have you.” 

The three of them stand in silence and Killian looks down at his boots, closing his eyes as he thinks. 

“What do you intend to do with me?” Killian asks, finally looking up again. “You’ve sought me out. What will you do with me?” 

Snow hesitates for a moment, her mouth open as she stares at him. “We thought we’d take you in and teach you the ways of royalty. You’d be our heir. In case Emma doesn’t come home. In case she doesn’t fix this somehow on her own.” 

Killian’s heart suddenly aches for the woman when she coughs. It sounds awful, the noise accompanying her body’s shaking and cowering. Her husband goes to her side and soothes her, murmuring to her something he can’t hear.

When it’s over, the queen looks at him with sadness in her eyes. “We have nowhere else to turn. Our daughter has been taken and hidden from us and we need to come up with tactics that might bring her back.”

Killian shakes his head. “I’m a pirate.” He pulls on a self-depreciating grin. “What makes you think I should be the one to be heir to your throne?” He shakes his head more, his brow dipping worriedly. “What makes you think your daughter could ever love me?”

“A fairy,” David speaks up. “A fairy told us that you were her True Love and that you would be our safest bet.”

Killian nods slowly. He weighs the situation in his mind. It’s either go back to the sea, to do as he damn well pleases, or stay here and find new hope and help a family in need. 

Liam would want him to help. It’s good form to help. 

“If you come with us, you’ll have a comfortable place to stay. You’d have a home for the rest of your life. No matter the outcome.” Snow tells him.

“We know how much you must be hurting,” David adds, frowning deeply. “We’ve lost some of our own as well.”

“He was my brother,” Killian tells him, his throat already aching. He looks between the two. “What about my ship and my allegiances?”

David shakes his head. “You’re as good as pardoned from it.” He shrugs. “We can bring your ship into our Navy and your men can all be utilized if they wish.”

Killian takes a deep breath. He considers his life, considers where he’s been, considers the events of these past few days, and a pain hits him in the chest. He’s torn between his current path and this one, the one he’d just barely walked away from. Liam would’ve wanted him to make right the wrongs of their king. Liam wouldn’t have stood for it had he known.

“How old are you, Killian?” Snow suddenly breaks his deep thought.

He swallows. “Twenty.”

She smiles softly and comes toward him, pressing her hand on his arm. She’s freezing to the touch, but her eyes are gentle as he meets them.

“I know you’re angry. I know you must have the weight of the world on your shoulders.” She pauses. “But if you let them win, if you let whoever you’re blaming for his death win because of it, that makes you no better than them and what they did.”

His heart aches and he closes his eyes, tilting his head downward. He sucks a breath in through his nose. “Liam shouldn’t have died.”

“No,” Snow agrees. “It isn’t fair. I know. My mother died when I was very young. My father not long after.” She has tears in her eyes when he meets them again. “But you take that anger and you turn it into something else. You’re stronger than that.”

He looks to David after studying Snow’s face and then he nods slowly. “I’ll help you. But only if you can guarantee that the sodding king that betrayed me gets what he deserves. That we’ll work to take his kingdom down.“

David and Snow both nod. Snow speaks for the pair of them, “We’ll see what we can do. It wasn’t right, what happened.”

Killian nods. He shifts his foot in the dirt. "Okay. I’ll be your… Prince, then.”

..

He sits out in the garden, his eyes on the stars above him as he ponders the situation he’s brought himself into. The days events have taken a toll on him and he needs to take time to be on his own.

Killian takes a deep breath, filling the base of his lungs with the cool air. Its nights like these that he studies the stars and thinks about Liam.

His brother had shown him these stars, had taught him everything he knows about them. He’d traced the constellations with his finger, and then they’d gone to them when Liam had made the mistake that killed him.

He should’ve been braver, should’ve been stronger than the weak lieutenant he had been, but it’s in the past now and there’s nothing that will bring his older brother back to him. It’s been several years and somehow it still burns.

“Killian?” Snow’s voice is timid. He turns at the sound of her and smiles softly.

“Aye, milady. Apologies for sneaking off like that.” 

She shakes her head and wraps her cloak tighter around her. She comes to the bench he’s sitting on and glances at it. He shifts over to let her sit and she does, releasing a delicate sigh.

“No, I understand. It’s a lot we’re putting on you.” 

Again, her voice is timid.

“I don’t know,” Killian shrugs. “You love your daughter. You want to live. I don’t think it’s too much to ask of me. I’m the one who can end this.” 

Snow is quiet when he looks to her. She has a little knot in her brow, a frown upon her lips, and he can practically hear her thinking before she speaks.

“I don’t understand why you agreed to do this. All those years ago.” Snow swallows. “Why are you still here? We didn’t know you when we found you.” 

Killian shakes his head. He looks down at the ground and back up at her.

“I was barely out of my teens when you found me. I’d just lost my brother. I had nowhere else to turn and I’ve always been a man of honor, Your Majesty.” He hesitates before reaching for her hand, tucking his fingers down into her palm. “You and David have provided me with the next best thing to what I had with Liam.” 

The queen smiles softly. “Thank you. I’ve never really said it before, but I’m incredibly grateful for your being here. I just want to see my little girl again, even if it means I die anyway.” 

Killian squeezes her hand. They’ve decided upon a plan to get her to the castle, hopefully. They’re not even sure she’s still alive. But, they believe that this will lure her in. It will have to.

“Don’t talk like that,” Killian says, shifting to face her. “Emma will come home and she’ll break this curse.” 

Snow blinks free tears and smiles wobbly at him. “You’re a good man, Killian.” She takes a shaking breath. “If my daughter falls in love with you…” Her smile spreads until it reaches her ears. “She’ll be a very lucky girl.” 

His heart squeezes with affection and he smiles gently at his queen. He leans in and kisses her forehead. “And you’re a wonderful mum. She’ll be far more lucky to have you than me.” 

These past few years have been good. He and the royal couple have grown close as they’ve helped grow him as a man and as the person they need him to be in order to further their kingdom. They’ve treated him as an equal and as a friend, never looking down at him, never casting him aside.

They were there for him when he lost his only family and became it for him in their own way.

He particularly enjoys days when they spend their hours in the gardens firing arrows into targets or in the forest riding horses. Laughter is contagious and it helps Snow’s ailment, or so it seems. She always brightens up when they make light over dinner and there’s a lot more hope than there had been at the beginning of this whole thing.

They’d worked together to bring down the tyrannous reign of his former king and had succeeded. It had been quite the relief to him, hearing the news from David as he rushed into his study. They’d celebrated for days after the fact.

“Do you think it will work?” Snow asks. “The game?” 

“I think, given the right circumstances, it will work in our favor. Yes.” Killian offers her a smile. “Have faith, Snow. If your daughter is nearly as headstrong as you, I’d say she’ll fit in here.” 

Snow laughs. He squeezes her hand once before releasing it. She tilts her head at him curiously. “What were you doing out here?” 

He shrugs. “I come out here to think. Been doing quite a bit of that lately.” 

The queen nods. They’re quiet for a few beats. “What do you think about?” 

He looks up at the stars and sighs. “Liam, mostly.” He shakes his head, shutting his eyes. “But I’ve been considering just how I’ll woo your daughter in such a short amount of time.”

Snow smiles at his quiet shyness. “You know, Charming and I, when we met, it wasn’t all rainbows and butterflies. But I knew. Deep down, I had a feeling he was the one.”

Killian swallows. The weight of the situation sits real on his shoulders. Get Emma here, win her heart, and save the queen. It’s his responsibility. It’s the honorable thing to do. 

King David and Queen Snow did, after all, bring him back from the brink. 

“I have always seen so much potential in you, Killian,” Snow says kindly. “You grew into yourself in these past few years. Your brother would be proud, I’m sure. There’s no reason you wouldn’t be able to fall in love.”

He doesn’t say it, but what if Emma doesn’t fall in love with him? It’s something he’s wrestled with for about three years and it’s something he imagines will be even worse when he sees her and interacts with her.

“I’ve never…” Killian hesitates, shaking his head on a sigh. “I’ve never had to court anyone before, Snow.”

His queen laughs gently. “It isn’t as bad as you think.”

“But…” Killian turns to her, feeling more open to discuss with her. “But what if Emma doesn’t like me? What if I don’t like her?”

Again, she laughs, this time deeper, the light filling her eyes. “Oh, Killian. Don’t worry.” Snow takes her hand to pat his cheek. “I have a good feeling about this. You _are_ True Love, after all.”

He can’t help but smile. Snow glances back toward the castle after taking her hand back into her lap. “David wants to play cards tonight. Do you want in?”

Killian raises his eyebrows, tilting his head. “So long as he doesn’t cheat. Dave’s had it out for me since the sword duel a month ago!”

Snow laughs, tossing her head back. She stands to her feet and he joins her, chuckling. “And he’ll probably never get over it.”

As they head back inside, Killian gives the stars one last glance. He finds the star he dedicated to his brother a long while ago and makes a quiet wish in his heart that the moment he sees Emma, he’ll know.


	2. Chapter 2

two

The castle begins to bustle with excitement in the late summer months. The queen looks healthier, somehow or another, and the king wears a smile more often than not. They keep doors and windows open to let a breeze in and there’s music every evening thanks to the dwarves and their makeshift band.

Everyone is assigned a new position in accordance to the number of guests they’ll be hosting. Twenty girls. _Twenty_. And most of them are aware of the situation.

Their plan is slightly devious, seeing as they’re lying to the princess, but she won’t know about it until later, and hopefully by then she’ll be able to forgive them for it because Snow will be back to full health. Maybe she’ll be able to understand why they had to do this.

He remembers when they’d gotten back the list of applicants, remembers Snow’s tears and David’s closed eyes, upon seeing the magical image of their daughter impressed on a mirror. 

She’s beautiful, Emma. She’s beautiful and he’d be naive to believe she’d even consider seeing him. Her hair is golden and it curls down her shoulders. Her eyes are emeralds and her complexion is soft. She had appeared tense in the image, as if she was tough, rather than the eager women they’d screened applications for before finally setting eyes on Emma.

He has his work cut out for him. 

The day the girls arrive, he spends it on his ship. Things are about to change and he’s not sure he’s ready.

He’s been taught everything he needs to know, or so David insists, and Snow agrees. He’s sat through hundreds of council meetings and has attended court just as many times.

It’s not the life he’d ever thought he’d be living, but it isn’t nearly as dull he had worried it could be back when he’d originally accepted the position.

He stands at the helm of his ship and stares out at the castle. Soon, the girls will be arriving and everything will begin.

He’s going to play the role of the prince, a man searching desperately for his True Love in one of the girls. He’s going to be charming and graceful and he’s going to woo Emma, no questions asked.

It’s a lot of weight on his shoulders and he’s constantly well aware of that fact. Being in his position of _being_ Emma’s True Love, based upon the word of a fairy, well, it’s nerve wracking.

The salty air calms him and he closes his eyes as he clasps one of the buttons of Liam’s jacket in his hand, the feeling in his chest anxious enough that he could feel sick if he let himself.

“Killian?”

He turns at the voice and smiles a little at Robin, who holds his son in his arms. “He fell asleep, did he?”

Robin nods. “Yeah. He’s had his fill.”

Killian chuckles. “Well, we’ll head back then.” He nods to one of his crewmen and goes to stand by his friend.

He’d met Robin his first week at the castle. The man had been working in the stables when Killian had gone out with David to go riding. Since then, they’ve been fairly close friends.

Robin’s boy, Roland, is as sweet as they come, with his little dimpled cheeks and his affinity for hearing Killian tell him stories. He enjoys asking questions as well, and that’s one of the fun parts of bringing him aboard _The Jewel_.

It’s getting late, so Killian figures it’s time for them to be back at the castle anyway. The girls will be having dinner together for the first night without the company of the king and queen, just so they can get settled in, and he’s supposed to meet with them in the morning.

“Are you nervous?” Robin asks as the ship edges closer to shore.

Killian gives his friend a teasing grin, tilting his head to the side as he raises an eyebrow. “What do you think, mate? I’m about to meet twenty women and I’m supposed to court them all while trying to win over one in particular.”

Robin shakes his head, breathing out sharply. “That’s a bloody nightmare if I’ve ever heard one.”

“You’re telling me.”

They stand in companionable silence for a while. Robin gives Killian a smile. “Well, Marian’s going to be in Emma’s room. If I can give you any tips based on what she tells me… I’ll do it.”

Killian laughs. “Dunno if it’ll do me a lick of good, but thank you for the thought.”

Robin smiles softly, shifting Roland on his hip a bit. “You know, when I was courting Marian, it wasn’t easy at first either. We were thwarted by all sorts of roadblocks.”

Killian arches an eyebrow at him. “You were thieves.”

Robin opens his mouth and hesitates. “We _were_ living a life of riches and spoils, yes, but we realized our place wasn’t there. When Snow and Charming came to us about this plan, we agreed to give them our time.”

“Because of Snow,” Killian supplies, making his friend nod.

“Exactly. Snow’s been a dear friend of mine since our encounter in the Sherwood Forest years ago. And Marian’s known her even longer.” Robin pauses. “Anyway. You’ll do great tomorrow with the ladies, I’m sure of it. If you need any advice, I’m always here for you, hey?”

Killian nods once.

“Just take it one conversation at a time and don’t make an idiot out of yourself right out of the gate. Just be cool and calm. Or try to at least.”

Killian gives him a look. “That woman in the tavern wasn’t me at my finest, mate, and you know it. I was drunk off of my arse.”

Robin laughs and shakes his head. “Exactly my point. You and Emma already have a foot up, though, don’t you, being True Love?”

The words make Killian uneasy. They always do. Robin gives him a punch in the arm.

“Whatever it is you’re anxious about, Killian, don’t be. You’ve got plenty of time to win her over.”

It doesn’t take them very long to get back to the castle. They opt to enter through the kitchens and an enthusiastic crew of friends greets him. Granny comes to him almost instantly.

“What are you still doing here?” Killian asks with a smile. “Snow told me you’d be heading back to your cabin in the woods before the girls showed up.”

“I know, I know,” Granny shakes her head. She looks over at the fire and sets her fists onto her hips. “But _someone_ had to make sure everything was in working order.”

Robin takes a few biscuits from a bowl and gives Granny a wave in passing before he heads off toward the hallway.

Killian smiles at the older woman as she speaks again. “Speaking of… I made you up a tray if you’re interested in having supper in your study.”

“I am, actually,” Killian grins. Granny nods and leads him to his tray. He wriggles his eyebrows. “Is it my birthday already? You never make chocolate cake anymore.”

Granny huffs. “Think of it as a good luck gift. You’ll need all the luck you can get if you’re going to be wooing _anyone_.”

Killian gives her a look. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, Madam.”

The older woman’s stern look shifts and she laughs. “I’ll see you on the other side of this whole thing.”

“I look forward to it.” Killian beams, taking his tray into his hands. He pecks her on the cheek, receiving a small blush in return. He winks at her. “Good evening, Granny.”

She fakes frustration, narrowing her eyes at him and holding a loaf of bread as if she’s going to throw it at him, which makes him flinch, but she doesn’t follow through, and instead smiles when he tosses a grin over his shoulder.

“You’re a no good scoundrel, Jones.”

“I prefer dashing rapscallion!” Killian calls as he leaves the room.

He hears laughter as he walks the hall and it helps him smile softly to himself as he wanders toward his study.

Killian takes his time eating when he reaches the study that looks out at the water. His ship bobs gently in time with the waves and he sees some of his crew still moving about as they work to dock her on shore a ways out.

He hears chatting outside his cracked study door and he realizes that the girls must be getting their tours already. He sighs, sinking deeper into his chair, and bites into a piece of fruit.

He busies himself for a while, trying to avoid thinking about the fact that the girls are here and that he has _duties_ and _honor_ he’s trying to uphold. He tries to forget that he’s going to be meeting _Emma_ in the morning, and that he’ll get to hear her voice and see what her personality is like.

He tries to stop trying to put a persona onto her. The last thing he wants is to build up expectations for her only to be let down again.

But he fails, of course. He begins to picture the image he’d seen in the mirror and he starts to wonder what she smells like, and if she has a gentle touch. He decides that she’s delicate and she speaks her mind, but remains quiet for the most part.

He’d seen the brokenness in her eyes. He’d seen heartache and loss. And he _knows_ she’s not going to be easy to get to, but if he can manage it when he meets her, he imagines he’ll be set for life.

Killian ends up reading the same line of a chapter in a book on travelling realms for a while before he disregards the book with a deep sigh.

He shoves his hands onto his face and pushes them up into his hair, throwing his head back.

After a few minutes of thought, he decidedly pushes back his chair and rises, planning on going for a walk outside to relieve his mind of the thoughts and anxieties by looking at the stars.

Taking his time, he goes toward the side of the castle. There are guards on patrol, meant to keep the ladies inside because of the threat the Evil Queen poses. They haven’t heard from her in several months, but the woman has made it very clear that she still knows about the curse.

Glancing out at the gardens through the open doors, he narrows his eyes and slows to a stop, watching as a girl in a red gown looks around the gardens as if she’s trapped. She’s not facing him, so he can’t tell who it is, but she’s blonde and her figure is slim.

“Hey!” He calls out, heading outside. He watches her as she smiles at him nervously. Obviously she’s been caught in the act. 

It’s her. It’s _Emma_.

He can’t help but grin as he slows to a stop in front of her. She’s a bloody vision and he’s beginning to be hopeful that this does work.

All he can really think about is how badly he wants to get to know her. He wants to see what’s hidden under the green of her glimmering eyes. 

She’s staring right back at him and he finds himself shifting his gaze to the swan on her necklace. Snow had told him about it. She’d apparently been quick enough to slip the necklace into baby Emma’s hand before Regina did her bidding. 

He can’t believe this is her. He can’t believe this is happening.

So it’s probably why he’s surprised when Emma gasps a little and her knee comes up into his intimates- he’s in a daze because of the very fact that he’s meeting her for the first time before he was supposed to be. Under the glow of the moon and stars, no less.

He groans and hunches forward, his hands going toward his crotch while he grits his teeth. 

Well, this isn’t the way to start a whirlwind romance. 

“You’re not supposed to be out here.” He barely manages to get out, looking up at her through a wince. 

She’s clearly not having him, glaring at him and preparing for more of a fight.

“Sorry, Pal,” Emma’s voice is hard and he finds himself amused by it. Because Emma is strong and powerful in her own right. And, she doesn’t know _who he is_. “You don’t get to look at me like that and then tell me what I’m supposed to do.”

He sighs, standing straight up. He raises an eyebrow at her and her eyes blow wide, her jaw falling open slightly. 

“Oh, God, oh, _no-_ I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t know that you-” Emma closes her eyes and he sighs, still trying to get over the pain in his intimates.

She’s adorable, and he admires the way her body goes slack at the realization of who he is.

“That’s alright, lass. Had it coming.” He smiles pathetically when she opens her eyes again. He gestures to her chest ever so slightly, as to not cause any more of a disruption. “I was going to comment on your necklace, but you kneed me instead.”

“Oh,” Emma looks down at her chest. Her thin fingers reach up and curl around the hanging bird and she looks nervous, like an anxious child.

“Where are you off to?” he asks.

Emma looks up at him and he finds himself just _that_ much more enamored with her. She’s far more beautiful than her reflection in the mirror had told them.

Maybe it’s because she’s _here_. Maybe it’s because he can smell her and reach out to touch her. Maybe it’s the honesty, the humanity in her eyes.

There’s a knot in his throat and it falls to his gut sharply. She’s his True Love, if the fairy is to be correct. And he’s waited for so _long_  to see her. 

He aches to learn about her, aches to know what’s going through her mind, to touch her, to hold her hand. He doesn’t even care all too much about the future of the queen’s health or the longevity of his time at the castle.

He just- he wants to _know_  Emma.

Emma sighs. "I was trying to go back home. I don’t belong here. I made a mistake deciding to do this from the start.“

Bloody hell. She wants to go home.

The news doesn’t sit well in his belly, but he figures that this is his time to shine. If she’s going to stay, he’s going to have to prove to her he’s not some… idiot like she’s apparently used to. He manages a soft smile, easy and casual to hopefully keep her here with him. She hasn’t run yet, so that’s something.

"Well, I hope you don’t decide to do that, love,” He tells her, shaking his head. “It’d be a shame. You’re such a force to be reckoned with.” 

In his entire life, he’s never had to woo a woman. He’s been given tips and David has been kind enough to tell him how things typically work, especially in a royal setting, but this is a whole new playing field for him. 

But, he thinks he’s sliding into it easily. _Emma_ makes it easy.

Emma narrows her eyes at him. "I’m not your love. Don’t call me that.”

His smile spreads at her words, feeling laughter at the base of his throat. She’s a spitfire, this one. He glances over his shoulder briefly and tips his head at her.

“Very well, then,” he takes a generous step back, gesturing to the castle. “Should you still wish to leave, I see no reason to keep you here against your will.”

Emma stands there, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously, before she starts to walk forward. He watches her go, with his tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth as he tries to keep cool about this. She might not leave. There’s still a chance. 

She pivots on her heel and tilts her head at him. "What’s your angle?“

He shakes his head slowly, relief in his chest. She’s interested, curious even, in him. That’s a step in the right direction.

"I’m not sure I know what you mean.”

Emma sucks her lower lip into her mouth, and then steps in toward him again.

“You bring twenty girls from all over the realm to compete to be your wife. Some of them are princesses. Some of them don’t even belong here. Why? Why not just marry someone that would actually benefit the kingdom?”

He chuckles at the way she’s gotten straight to the point. “You’re a smart lass,” Emma watches him carefully as he scratches at the spot under his ear. “Erm… perhaps the contest wasn’t my idea entirely. My… parents seem to believe that my True Love is one of the twenty of you.”

“True Love.” Emma says, her eyes wide. 

He raises his eyebrows. “Aye. They’re quite the romantics.”

Killian takes the opportunity to stare at her again, studying the way the strands of her hair frame her face, at the way her shoulders are held straight, the way her lips are pressed into a thin line. What he’d give to see her smile. She’s probably got a hell of a smile.

When she doesn’t give him a quick response with her witty tongue, Killian becomes braver, tipping his head at her.

"What’s your name, love?”

“Swan. Emma Swan.” His smile spreads and he looks to the bird on her chest. Of course she’d take the last name of the one thing that her parents had left her with. "And I’m _not_ your love.”

Her tone reads anger and he hesitates, tilting his head while narrowing his eyes.

“What have I done to offend you? Other than perhaps looking where I shouldn’t, I’ve been a proper gentleman-”

“You have twenty girls here,” Emma says angrily. "Twenty of them, all from different walks of life. Caged in nice bedrooms and eating huge meals. You’re playing with us, and I would appreciate a little common decency if I’m just one of them.“

So she thinks she’s here because this is a game. She’s angry with him because she thinks he wants to play with her heart. He hesitates, searching high and low for an answer that won’t land him in hot water.

Using the backstory he and Snow have discussed several times over, he keeps his voice steady and soothing, praying to any entity above that might hear him that she stays put.

"Swan, you have to know that this wasn’t entirely my idea. When my mother fell ill those many months ago, she began to worry that I’d never have a wife. So, my father thought this should be a fair enough way to… urge me ahead in finding my True Love.”

Emma’s shoulders slump a little at his words, obviously feeling for him and his predicament. “Just don’t call me your love. Not when there are nineteen other girls here.”

So she’s decided to stay. He can’t help but smile.

“Well, then, _Swan_ , allow me to be forward with you in regards to your situation. I think it would be a mistake if you left.” He pauses and swiftly comes up with a deal.

He has a feeling he knows her type. She’s scared. She doesn’t want her heart broken. She didn’t come for the romance, to be swept up off her feet, and it kills him, but he needs to give her air to breathe right now. At least she’s not going to leave him, and most importantly, her mother.

"Give it a few days. Then, if you don’t feel comfortable here, I’ll have you sent home. At least that way you’d be compensated.”

She stares at him incredulously, her arms hitting her sides. “You’d do that for me.” He nods seriously. “You don’t know me.”

“I suppose I don’t.” His eyes are alight with playfulness as he shrugs. “I dunno about you, but there’s something oddly romantic about meeting in the gardens at night.”

He licks his lip and sways forward flirtatiously, making her smile.

It’s a victory to him, seeing her teeth glistening in the moonlight. Her eyes brighten up a little.

There’s a swelling in the pit of his belly, excitement about getting to hear her laughter one day soon. Maybe he’ll evoke that smile more, too.

“Yeah, well, let me tell you something, Buddy. I’m not your princess. So if you want to keep me around, then you’re going to have to make it more appealing than that.”

Killian hums. “Aside from the money and your needs being met substantially?” Emma nods. “Why don’t we make a deal, Swan? If you agree to stay for a few weeks, I’ll ensure you get your money straight away when you leave, and in return, you’ll offer me your friendship. I could use someone on the inside.”

She hesitates. “Friendship.”

“Aye. If you haven’t noticed, there are twenty of you and I haven’t quite figured out how to act around just one, much less a whole score of you.”

Emma _laughs_.

It is literally the most beautiful thing he’s ever heard in his entire life and damn it all to hell, he already has feelings for this woman.

He can’t help the grin that all but sticks to his cheeks and he bounces a little on his heels, hoping he’ll be able to keep the sound tucked away in his heart for the rest of his life.

“Okay.” His heart leaps at her voice. “You have a deal. I’ll be your inside man in exchange for a few weeks in your castle.“

Emma holds her hand out to shake and he beams, taking hold of her hand. It’s soft and delicate, though her grasp is firm and deliberate. 

“Wonderful.” He drops his hand from hers, clenching it a little in secret. He’ll never get the feel of it off of his skin. “Then allow me to escort you back inside. We can’t have the guards finding you out here. They’d love to kick you out on the streets, trust me.”

She rolls her eyes at him, but it’s playful and easy, and he finds that being in her presence is equally as such.

Maybe Snow was right. Maybe this True Love thing is much easier than he’d feared it would be.

“I know it’s only been a few hours since you’ve been here, but it’s a rule that no one is to step foot outside at night without a security detail, so,” Killian scratches at his ear again. “If you could, possibly, keep to your bedroom from now on?”

Emma nods. “I might be able to manage that.”

Killian flashes an embarrassed smile her way.

He turns to her at the staircase, glancing upward. “I’m sure you can find your way from here. I’d walk you to your door, but I’m not _technically_ supposed to have met any of you yet.”

Emma smiles softly. “Right.”

He can’t help but study her, wanting to know more, wanting more time to get to know her. He doesn’t want to have to wait to know about her history. He doesn’t want to have to wait to hold her hand or to kiss her lips. He wants it now. 

“Have a good night’s rest, Swan. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Killian takes a bold step, lifting her hand as their eyes meet. He presses his lips gently to her knuckles, keeping his eyes trained firmly on hers. The way she’s staring at him tells him all he needs to know. There’s a twisting in his gut and everything about her feels _right_. 

“Yeah,” she whispers, her hand now at her side. She starts up the stairs, holding her skirts and moving as quickly, it would seem, as she can. He can’t help but watch her, his heart racing and his fingers twitching at his sides.

He turns away and heads for David’s study, moving as swiftly as he can. He smiles as he enters the room. David and Snow are sitting on the couch together, cocoas in their hands and whispers on their lips.

“Killian!” David smiles. “We were about to come looking for you. We thought we’d play cards.”

“I ran into Emma,” Killian blurts out, unable to keep it in any longer.

Snow’s eyes widen and she sits up, setting her cocoa down on the table. “You- you ran into-“

Killian smiles wide. “She was in the garden and I was going to look at the stars, and we just… ran into one another.”

The king and queen both stare at him with disbelief, smiles in their cheeks.

“Well, how was she? What’s she like?” Snow asks hurriedly. She straightens on the couch and Killian finds himself at a loss for words.

He reaches up and runs a hand through his hair.

“She was… even more than I could’ve hoped.” Killian knows he’s probably grinning like a fool, but he can’t help it. “She’s tough, Snow, just like I said she might be, and she’s brilliantly beautiful. I can’t even begin to explain her. She’s- she’s a bloody marvel.”

David gives him a glare. “Careful, Killian, that’s my daughter you’re talking about.”

“Aye,” Killian chuckles under his breath. “Well, if I’m to share True Love’s Kiss with her, then I’d hope you’d be okay with any developments that happen between us.”

Snow tilts her head after coughing into her arm. She swallows. “Did she seem… _interested_ in you?”

He gets a twist in his gut as he thinks about the look on her face as they parted ways and he blushes a bit as he reaches up to scratch at his ear.

“It’s not entirely my place to say, but I’d say there’s a good chance she found me at least a bit intriguing.”

Snow breathes a sigh of relief. “Well, that’s good.”

David nods in agreement. “We only have so much time to make sure this happens. Do you think it’ll work?”

Killian looks between the two and closes his eyes, tipping his gaze down slightly. He rubs a small circle into the rug below his feet with his toes and looks at them again.

He doesn’t want to tell them that Emma isn’t in this completely. He doesn’t want to make them have unnecessary fears or anxieties.

So, he pulls on a smile and nods. “I do. I think it will work.”

Snow laughs sweetly. He knows she’s probably on pins and needles waiting to even get a glimpse of Emma and having her here isn’t helping her need to hold and talk with her.

“Care to join us for cocoa and cards?” David asks, changing the topic after giving Snow’s temple a kiss.

Killian shrugs. “Why not?” He goes to his standard chair and raises an eyebrow at the king. “No cheating this time, hey? Bad form.”

David looks appalled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Killian chuckles. “I know you foiled that match a few months back so I could feel victorious for once.” David slumps his shoulders at him and opens his mouth to speak, but Killian interrupts. “If you wanted to beat me at cards so badly, you should’ve just asked for lessons.”

Snow laughs when David makes a face. “I don’t think I need lessons from you, Jones.”

Killian shrugs. “All right. Whatever makes you happy, Your Majesty. Who’s dealing in?”

There’s a knock at the door before anyone can even start and he turns to see Ingrid entering with a subtle smile on her lips.

“Good evening. I was hoping I could talk to you about the ladies? If I’m not interrupting, of course.”

“Oh! Yes, please. Come in.” Snow sits upright as Ingrid enters the room. Killian stands for her and she smiles gently at him, taking his open seat in order to be close to the king and queen.

“How did everything go?” David asks.

Ingrid clasps her hands together. “I believe things went very well. Emma has made some friends. Red and Elsa. I think she might also be friendly with Mulan and Aurora, but, we’ll see.”

“That sounds promising,” Snow breathes.

Ingrid glances up at Killian. “I think tomorrow you should invite Emma on a date.”

“ _Tomorrow_ ,” Killian repeats, raising his eyebrows. “That’s setting quite the precedent.”

Lady Ingrid nods. “Well, I just think Emma’s going to need all of the attention she can get from you. She’s clearly going to need it.”

“What do you mean?” Snow asks worriedly.

“She just means,” Killian speaks quickly, “that the sooner we can share True Love’s Kiss, the better for you, Milady.”

Ingrid stares at him for a moment with her lips pressed together in a line. She turns to the king and queen with a nod. “Your daughter is very beautiful. You should be proud to call her yours.”

With that, Lady Ingrid rises and meets Killian’s gaze in a manner that has him following her out into the hall after briefly excusing himself from the royal couple.

“I ran into Emma,” Killian tells Ingrid. “And she’s not entirely interested in staying, much less in becoming involved with me.” He pauses. “She’s been hurt by her past. I can’t say I blame her for being hesitant.”

“I know.” Lady Ingrid searches his eyes. He can’t tell _what_ she knows, but he has a feeling she knows about all of it. “Ask her on a date tomorrow, Killian. I don’t want to see Snow die because you took too long.”

“Well neither do I,” Killian gives her a look. “But I’m not going to push Emma into something she doesn’t want.”

Ingrid’s expression is bare and her voice is calculated. “So foolishly noble of you, Captain.”

Killian clenches a fist by his side. “I’m not trying to be noble.”

The woman takes a step close to him, looking up at him with her eyes icy. “If you don’t pursue her, she’ll _leave_. You don’t want that, do you?”

His breath holds in his lungs and he shakes his head. “No. Of course not.”

“Tomorrow I’ll have the girls choose hobbies. You’ll come outside and meet them all then.” Ingrid steps back once. “And you’ll ask Emma on a date.”

Ingrid doesn’t linger any longer and leaves him standing outside of the study with his hands curled into fists by his sides.

He almost doesn’t want to go back into the study to join David and Snow, but he does.

“I should, um, have an early night. I’ll be meeting everyone in the morning and I just need the time alone, I think.”

Snow gives him a knowing smile as she nods. “Of course. We’ll see you then.”

Killian manages a small smile as he tips his head to them. He leaves the study and heads upstairs to his bedroom, keeping his gaze ahead of him.

He tries to stop thinking of Emma and of their encounter in the garden, but he can’t keep his mind off of it.

He’s like a child with a giddy crush and he loathes himself for it, because Emma already doesn’t feel the same about him.

Killian closes his eyes as he lies on his bed and he sees _her_ , standing in the middle of the garden, staring up at him with anger and pain in her eyes.

He needs to be better for her. He needs to be better than the people who’ve hurt her in her past. He needs to be patient and kind, even if she decides to leave the castle at the end of it all.

The last thing he thinks about as he drifts to sleep is of the way the stars had shone in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

three

Killian wakes before the sunrise and lies in his bed for a few minutes, staring at the canopy of his bed. 

He’d had a rather pleasant dream, about Emma and being on the open sea with her. Her hair had been caught up in the breeze, all golden streaks gusting in the air behind her, and laughter bubbling from her lips.

He swears he can feel salt on his skin and still hear her voice as she’d laughed.

It’s probably not a good thing that he’s so far gone for her already, but he’s sure he can’t be blamed for it. Emma is a beautiful woman with layers that go deep within her. He’s sure he’ll get to peel them back with time, but he needs to be gentle with his approach.

He slings his legs over the side of his bed and puts his hands over his face as he considers what his day will likely entail. He’s supposed to exude royalty to the girls today, supposed to talk with them all as if he’s genuinely interested, and even though most of them know his true goal, it still feels wrong on his tongue as he tries to fathom falling into any conversation other than with Emma.

Killian dresses and decides to go to the library and watch the sunrise.

It’s something he’d done as a child, when his parents were gone and he and Liam shared a cot in a tiny basement of a bakery in a seaside village. They’d wake early, with the smell of freshly baking bread, and would sneak up in order to see if they might take their days old bread from their haul the night before out with them to the docks.

Liam would wrap his arm around Killian and grin, “ _The day is new, little brother. That means new opportunities await._ ”

As he watches the sun pushing up from the horizon, he smiles softly, his fingers clutching to the button of Liam’s coat, and he closes his eyes as he brushes a kiss to it.

Maybe, he thinks, one day he’ll bring Emma out here and he can tell her about Liam and his wildly curly hair and his hopefulness.

“Killian?” Snow’s voice interrupts his thoughts and he turns to find that the queen is standing at the doorway of the balcony.

“Ah, Your Majesty,” he smiles and presses the button into his pocket. “Up to see the sunrise as well?”

Queen Snow smiles to herself and steps out into the light of the early morning glow to join him. Her expression isn’t nearly as happy as it could be and he thinks she must be in pain.

“I’m not feeling terribly well right now,” she says quietly. “And I wanted to see if it might help.”

His heart sinks for her. He takes a deep breath of air and wraps his arm around her shoulders, leaning in to press a kind kiss to her temple.

His relationship to Snow has always been _good_. They seem to understand each other far more than David understands him. Maybe its because they both have lost quite a bit in their pasts. Maybe it’s because he’s never had a mother, and she’s never had a son, but they seem to have adapted to those roles easily.

“Have you told David?”

Snow closes her eyes when he steps to the side. “No. I know he’s going to want me to stay upstairs. I just want to see my daughter.”

Killian frowns. “I know David wants to see her just as much as you do, Snow. Maybe you should stay comfortable for the morning and try venturing down during dinner.”

She coughs then, a terrible sound, and she shudders as she buries her mouth into her elbow. Killian frowns, his heart aching in his throat, as he moves in to help her back inside.

When they arrive in Snow and David’s bedroom chambers, David frowns from his position at the fireplace, closing the book he’d been reading to set it on the mantle.

“Snow,” he sighs, moving forward to cup her face between his hands. “Are you alright?”

She nods. “I’m just going to need to lie down.”

David meets Killian’s eyes and he sees a flicker of thanks in them. Killian nods in acknowledgement before David helps his wife to their bed.

Once she’s lying down, David takes her hand and presses his other to her forehead. “You’re going to be alright, my love.”

Snow closes her eyes and takes a breath. “Killian?”

He moves forward so he’s in the couple’s bedroom and stands at the foot of their bed. “Aye?”

“Could you… tell me one of your stories?”

A tiny smile itches at the corners of his lips and he tilts his head. “Well, which one would you like to hear?”

Snow laughs softly. “Any of them. I just need something to take my mind off of-“

She clenches her hand into a fist and her brow furrows as she coughs again. He moves to take a seat by her feet and David nods encouragingly at him.

He tells Snow a story Liam had told him a long time ago, one night when the storms had come and scared him so badly he couldn’t close his eyes for a minute, of a man who lived his life wanting revenge over a demon for ruining his life; only to have everything change the moment he sees a fallen star- a woman with wild golden hair and a white pulsing glow.

While he’s telling her the story, David sends for breakfast, and, with time, Snow’s pain subsides, and she manages to sit up.

“Thank you, Killian,” Snow says softly.

She’s beautiful, her skin pale as snow, her hair kept out of her face and draped over her shoulders. He can see some of Emma in her and it reminds him of the fact that he’s wanted in the gardens soon.

“It’s my pleasure, Your Majesty.” Killian smiles. “Any time you’d like to hear a tale, I’m glad to share one with you.”

Snow studies him for a few moments. “That story. You’ve told it to me a few times before.”

He nods. “Aye. It’s one of my favorites.”

“Is it true?” she asks curiously.

Killian shrugs. “I don’t know. It could very well be, though I haven’t heard of any fallen stars, have you?”

The queen hums. “Not lately, no.”

The king enters the room again and clasps his hands together. “Snow, I’m supposed to meet with the council in a few minutes. Would you like to rest some more?”

“I think that would be best.”

“Okay,” David crosses the room and kisses his wife goodbye. Killian stands from the bed and smiles a little at the king. “You’re off to meet the girls?”

“Aye,” he breathes. “And hopefully not make a fool of myself.”

David chuckles. “You’ll be fine.”

Killian takes a deep breath. He’s not sure that the king and queen realize just how much pressure this is. Falling in love with Emma, while she doesn’t even want to be here, is going to be a difficult all on its own. Much less trying to do it while he’s balancing other women and Snow’s condition worsens.

“I’ll be off, then,” he says, offering the royal couple a wave as he starts for the door.

David joins him in the hallway and Killian’s forehead creases when the king pulls him to the side.

“Killian, I’ve been thinking, and- I know it’s not Emma’s birthday yet, and it won’t be for a while, but-“ David shakes his head. “Choose one of the girls and have them sent home.”

Killian narrows his eyes at him. “On the first go?”

David shrugs. “Ingrid came to talk to me earlier this morning and she said it might help. I just don’t want to risk anything going wrong.”

Killian takes a breath. “Alright. I suppose I’ll see what I can do.”

He heads downstairs and when he drifts toward the gardens, he hears some girlish chatter.

When he steps out onto the porch, Ingrid is close by. He approaches her with a smile, one that she readily reciprocates.

“Prince Killian,” she smiles. “I’m glad you’re here. Why don’t you go meet some of the ladies?”

Some of the ladies come to him, smiling and beating their eyelashes as if it’ll get them anywhere. Now he understands what they’d meant in the planning meetings about some of the women not knowing about the true goals behind this game.

Killian treats them all with grace, smiling and asking them their names. But once he sets eyes on Emma, he’s a goner.

She’s standing in the green with a target set up and a bow and arrow in her hands. She’s so like her mother that it astounds him. Emma has a curious look on her face, but she quickly looks away, so he presumes she’s trying her hardest not to seem _so_ interested in him.

He’ll take anything at this point.

One of the girls comes to him and smiles, but quickly dissolves into tears when he shakes her hand.

“Oh,” he frowns, fumbling with not knowing what to do. She wipes her eyes and shakes her head.

“No, it’s okay. It’s just that I’ve wondered what it would be like to meet royalty. And now I know.” But she’s still crying and he feels bad, so he gives her an empathetic smile and pats her arm.

“Love, I’d stay and comfort you, but I’ve got to meet the rest and get to a meeting.”

The girl nods, sniffling loudly. “It’s okay.”

Unfortunately for him, the next woman he meets cries just like this one. Her name is Ariel, and she’s only crying because she’s _happy_ , she insists.

He greets more of the ladies and takes notes of their names, of what they’re doing in order to produce future conversation, and he swears none of them know this isn’t truly _real_ until he sets eyes on Red, who is standing on the porch alone with a smug grin on her face.

“Good morning, Prince Killian.”

He flits his tongue out of his mouth and smiles. “Good morning, love.”

“The name’s Red,” she supplies. She sticks her hand out and he shakes it, nodding.

“Good to meet you.”

Red glances over at Emma and her smile spreads. “You should go meet Emma. I think you’d like her.”

“You’re trying to set us up?” he plays, winking. “What about you, Red? Don’t you want a chance at me?”

She shrugs. “Even if I might want one, I don’t think I have one.” He gapes at her and she winks, chuckling. “Go get her, tiger.”

So, Killian leaves the porch in lieu of Emma. She’s firing an arrow from her bow like a professional, lining up the shot in a way that has even him breathless.

He watches from a close distance, his hands clasped together behind his back, and finds that he’s just that much more interested in her, even without having spoken with her as much as he wishes he could. She’s a beautifully maddening woman, Emma Swan is.

Emma whirls around after releasing her arrow and he smiles at her, taking her attention to him as an opportunity to walk forward.

“Morning, Swan,” he greets cheerfully. Killian keeps his steps calculated, coming within touching distance of her.

He thinks it’ll be easy to keep it playful and flirtatious. There’s something about Emma that has him wanting so much more on a constant, steady basis, and if creating banter does that for him, he’s more than game.

“Good morning,” Emma smiles. “How long were you watching me?” 

He shrugs and his words roll off of his tongue with ease. He’s never had a conversation with anyone quite like Emma before, but it’s all clicking into place and he feels it light within his chest.

“Long enough to find out you’re a force to be reckoned with. Kneed me in the privates _and_  can shoot a bow? When can I propose?” 

Emma rolls her beautiful eyes and her cheeks turn a rosy hue. It makes his smile widen. “I thought we were _friends_.” 

“We are,” he tells her honestly. “Speaking of, I’ve talked to nearly half of these girls already and two of them have cried. What am I supposed to do when that happens?”

Emma snorts, as if she’s unsure of the ways of cheering a woman up as much as he is. “A hug? I don’t know. Just try to be comforting.” He hums in agreement. “Why were they crying?” 

He shrugs and distractedly takes a hand through his hair. “Bugger if I know. They just started in after I said hello.” She laughs again and it reminds him of his dream all over again. That fact alone makes him smile. He studies her face, tries to memorize the lines of it, so he might not forget it anytime soon, and then looks at the bow. “So you shoot.” 

“Yep.” Emma grins. 

He knows it’s awfully dangerous of him to even bring up, but he does. “Coincidentally, so do I.”

Emma’s smile remains and she tilts her head toward the target. “Want to see who the better shot is?” 

Killian can’t help the surge of butterflies in his gut. Damn if she isn’t the most alluring creature in the realm, with her teasing smile and her raised eyebrows. Maybe this is a chance for him to get that date he was supposed to. He runs his teeth over his lower lip and rocks on his heel.

“Perhaps in a few minutes. I should see to the other girls. Ingrid is sure to pitch a fit if I don’t fulfill my duty.” He winks at her, trying to keep things light and fun between them. It’s safer for her this way, he thinks, and maybe it is for him too. “But you’re on, love.” 

She gives him a look and pokes him square in the chest, amusing him to no end.  “Okay. I’m _still_ not your love. Don’t call me that.” 

He chuckles and licks his lips. She is _so_ forward and he _loves_ it. “Very well, darling.”

She rolls her eyes and he stays by her, because he’s not quite ready to leave her yet. He’d rather spend the rest of his day here with her, but he knows that would never work. “Are you gonna follow me around all day?“

“Perhaps.” He wriggles his eyebrows. Emma gives him a look before moving to take the arrow from her target.

She sighs, turning to look at him. “Look, Prince Killian-”

“Just Killian, love,” he interrupts warmly. There’s nothing more he wants than to hear his name on her tongue without any false pretenses surrounding it. And, not being one to miss out on a joke, he makes one. It _is_ safer this way, after all. “I’d say we’re on a first name basis. You did, after all, knee me in my intimates.” 

Emma laughs under her breath. “Will you ever get over that?“

“Probably not.”

He watches her as she considers him. It’s clear now more than ever that he’s captured her interest but he’s not sure to what capacity she’s at yet.

“Okay. _Killian_ , I’m just not _princess_  material. If you seriously want to keep me around, it’ll be a waste of time. Just get rid of me today. I’d get my money. You’d get to find your _True Love_ faster.”

His heart sinks at her words faster than it has in a while. She _still_ believes she’s not worth his time and he is determined for her to know that isn’t true.

Killian drops the guard he’d been using of humor and regards her seriously. “You were chosen for a reason, Emma. You’re here because I liked your answers. You’re here because I need someone to talk to about all of this. I can’t very well go to my parents about this. They wouldn’t understand my reservations. But you’re in the heat of it all. I think you understand it better than most anyone here.” 

She hasn’t bolted yet, and he feels more words bubbling forward because of it, “I won’t send you home yet. As I told you last night, if, in a few weeks, you don’t wish to stay, I’ll set you free. But I see something in you, Emma. Even if it means we’re simply friends, then I wish that we could have some time to explore it.” 

Emma breathes and he thinks he sees resignation in her eyes, as if his words have made a deep impact on her thinking. “Okay. But you have to know that I have absolutely no feelings for you.”

Stubborn as she is, he can’t keep from smiling. Because he has a feeling things between them have already created a stirring in her heart. “Would you care to elaborate, Swan?”

“I just mean that I’m not going to fall in love with you, or whatever,” she shrugs, “because I have kind of a crappy history with guys- _people_  in general, actually- who fail me time and time again, and it’s not you, I swear, but I’m not ready for a relationship right now.” 

Knowing just a little more about her helps him see where the guarded behavior comes from. “I understand.” 

Emma looks taken aback, her brow knitting. “You do?“

“Aye.” 

She stares at him for a second and it looks as if she’s willing to let him go, but then she also doesn’t seem to want him to go, so she continues.

“So you don’t need to pursue me while I’m here, but I’ll talk to you when you want to, I guess. I’ll be your friend.” 

He smiles glad to have made this progress. It should be fairly interesting getting her on a date, but at least he knows they’re friends now.

“Good. I can already tell that you’ll be a stunning friend, love.” She glowers at him and it makes him laugh. “Force of habit. My apologies, Swan.” 

Emma rolls her eyes and the seriousness of their discussion dissolves just like that. “Well, I hope you find a way to stop calling me that. Did you call everyone else that so far?” 

He holds a breath as he looks back at the others. She knows him well. He avoids her gaze because he’s actually sort of embarrassed over the fact that she could know he’d do something like that, something she’d reprimanded him for just the night before.

“I did,” he mumbles. Killian looks at her, ready with another quip. “But none of them took any issue with it, I’ll have you know.” 

Emma smiles in spite of the look she gives him in her eyes.

Again, he feels lighter than air. “So in a bit, we’ll see who the better archer is, hm?” Emma nods. “Wonderful. I look forward to it.” 

He knows better than to overextend his welcome now and he steps back from her, smirking wildly. She has a dirty little grin on her lips, as if she hates herself for even producing it, and he can’t help but feel a little excited at the prospect of _more_ time with Emma so soon.

He turns on his heel after she breaks eye contact and wanders toward girls he hasn’t met yet.

When he comes full circle and meets Mulan, she keeps things short and to the point.

“I would like to leave,” she tells him.

His heart leaps. “You would?”

Mulan nods curtly. “Yes. I do not see any point in being here. I am only here for duty to my country and to my family. King David wanted to discuss some things, so if I could do that before I leave, I would be grateful.”

Killian takes a deep breath. “All right. I’ll gather everyone up in a moment and that way you can come discuss the details of your exit with the king.”

He smiles a little at the warrior and she nods again. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

It’s awkward, but he has them gather around the porch stairs. He claps his hands together and smiles at them, staying diligent to keep his eyes on all of them equally, even if he wants nothing more than to look at Emma Swan for the rest of the day.

“Ladies, it’s been a privilege speaking to you each. Those I’ve asked to stay behind with me, if you could stay now while the rest join Lady Ingrid inside for midmorning tea?” 

Ingrid smiles and waves them in. He finds himself watching Emma as she goes, all beautiful golden hair and attention anywhere but on him. He looks back ahead at Mulan when it’s just the two of them and raises his eyebrows.

“Thank you,” he says, “for being here even if you didn’t want to be.”

She shrugs. “It was… interesting.” She pauses and glances back toward the door the ladies had gone through. “Emma is the princess?”

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. “Aye.”

Mulan studies him. “She’s strong. She’ll make a good queen someday.” Killian nods in agreement. At least he’s not the only one who thinks she’ll be an absolutely breathtaking queen. “And I’m sure you’ll win her heart.”

He tilts his head to the side. “Thank you, but I’m not holding my breath.”

She presses her lips together in a thin line. “She’s been hurt,” Mulan informs him. “If you can prove to her that you don’t want to be like those who have hurt her, then it will work in your favor.”

Killian regards her with a soft thankful smile and they both nod before heading back into the castle in search of David.

There’s a part of him that believes Mulan is right, but there is still that small voice of doubt that reminds him that the day isn’t over yet, and he still needs to get Emma on a date with him.

“ _The day is still new, little brother,_ ” Liam’s voice reminds him. “ _Don’t waste it._ ”


	4. Chapter 4

four

One of the first things Snow teaches Killian when he arrives at the castle is the bow and arrow.

She brings him out into the garden, dressed in her hunting clothes, her hair tied up above her head, a bow in her hand and a quiver draped over her shoulder.

She’s excited, and he can’t help but feel it with her, holding his own bow in his hand as they cross the green.

“Now, Killian, what you need to remember is that it’s not about getting it right in the middle on the first try,” Snow tells him, the brilliant light in her eyes contagious.

She shows him then how he should hold his bow, how to press the arrow into position, and she fires a shot into the target set up a couple of paces ahead of them. Of course, she gets it dead in the center straight off.

“There,” she grins, breathless, looking to him. “Now you try.”

“I fear I won’t be nearly as good as you, Your Majesty.”

She laughs sweetly. “It’s your first try. We’ve got plenty of time to work on your aim.”

He arches his brow. “And what is the purpose of my learning the bow and arrow? Shouldn’t I be inside, learning the ways of being a prince?”

Snow presses her lips together in a line and cocks her head at him. “I think you’ll find it might come in some use in the future. I’m not sure how or when. But, maybe, if anything, it’ll be a good source of relief after a day of sitting through meetings.”

“Very well,” he sighs. “Just… don’t make fun of me for my aim.”

A little knowing smile presses onto the queen’s lips. “I would never.”

…..

Killian takes a deep breath as he heads back toward the Ladies Room, away from the king’s study, thinking over those lessons he’d had with Snow, trying his hardest to remember even the littlest of details.

He’s not too certain about his ability of winning against Emma with the bow and arrow. She’s very talented, almost as talented as her mother, and he’s sure that even with his practice, he might not win.

He’s spent many an hour out in the gardens with Snow, or without her, firing arrows and fine tuning his skill, but after witnessing how impressive Emma is with the weapon, he’s not sure he has it in him.

It’ll take a miracle, at least.

When he enters the Ladies Room, the girls are talking animatedly. He thinks there’s an argument of some sort, thanks to the tension he steps into, but he keeps himself in check, smiling as if nothing bothers him.

Ingrid perks up at his entrance, setting her teacup down and rising slowly as the girls’ attentions all turn to him with eagerness.

They all rise and Killian realizes that they all actually might believe that their wellbeing hangs in the balance. He _did_ let Mulan go, technically, and perhaps some of the ladies have found themselves comfortable here and attached to potentially becoming an heir to this throne.

He holds his hand up as he speaks, “Apologies.” Killian turns, searching for Emma and finding her immediately. He smiles a little wider, preparing himself for what’s to come. “But I believe Lady Swan and I have made arrangements to see who is better skilled with the bow and arrow.“

He watches as her cheeks heat up with a small level of amusement. It’s a good sign that his attention on her has made her flush, isn’t it?

She crosses the room after setting her tea down on a table and he studies her face, grinning from ear to ear, because he’s fairly certain she won’t be able to turn him down if he asks her on a date.

"Would you ladies care to join us?” Killian turns to look at the ladies, raising his eyebrows. “Nothing quite like a little competition, is there?”

When he looks at Emma again, she gives him a glare. “A competition might imply there is a reward at the end for the winner.”

She’s quite the spitfire. He really likes how bold she is, staring at him as if she has him wrapped around her finger. He thinks she already does, really, and they’ve barely just met.

He frowns as he tilts his head to the side, but then, as if the stars are aligning right in front of his eyes, it comes to him, and he grins.

“Perhaps there should be. If you win, what would you like?”

Emma takes a breath and glances down at her body, and then she looks him dead in the eye. “If I win, I want trousers and comfortable shoes.” She pauses contemplatively. “And I want to wear them for a week.”

Some of the girls laugh, but all he can see is Emma in trousers and it is _quite_ the vision.

“Done,” Killian winks. And now, it’s his turn. He leans in and studies her face. “And if _I_ win, I think you owe me a walk around the castle grounds this evening. Sound fair?”

It takes her a few moments, her eyes narrowed, and he begins to worry. Maybe he’s pressed too hard. Maybe she’ll turn him down and he’ll end up looking foolish standing here in the middle of the Ladies Room, calling her out for something like her talent with the bow and arrow.

But, then again, he _is_ the prince, so her saying no to him might look bad on her. He probably should’ve thought this through, knowing Emma and her personality.

“Fine,” Emma finally relents on a light sigh. When she holds her head high, he doesn’t even regret the feeling of desire that resides in his belly. She’s a bloody marvel, with her boldness and her sharp gaze. “But I’m going to win, so you’re probably going to have to find someone else to take on a walk.“

He chuckles. "Well, I guess we’ll see about that, then.”

It doesn’t take long for the room of women to be relocated outside into the gardens. He asks a member of the guard to set up the target and to stand to the side with the bow and arrows, smiling in thanks as they come toward the setup.

The women all cluster together on the path beside the green and Emma comes up beside him, squinting a little at the sun when it hits her eyes, and he honestly has never felt so much toward another person before in his life. And he _just_ met her.

It makes this all the more important to him that he wins, that Emma will go on this date tonight with him and give him a chance to talk to her. Because he craves her company more than he’s ever wanted anything else in his entire life.

He takes the bow from the man beside him and holds it out for her, bowing his head to her ever so slightly.

“Ladies first, Swan.”

Emma tactfully takes the bow from him, their gazes holding as their fingers brush ever so slightly. He feels that familiar stirring in his gut and he catches his breath, trying to remind himself to be patient, because Emma Swan will be worth the wait.

After she takes an arrow from the guard, Killian steps to the side just a little. “You can take the shot here.”

Emma gives him a tiny nod and he watches her shift, her form of approach found with ease. It’s a magnificent thing, how she takes her breaths and holds the bow just so. It’s almost as if he’s learning all over again.

He’s surprised when she speaks instead of firing her arrow. “You’re going to need to step back if I’m going to do this right.”

Emma turns to him with venom in her eyes and he thrusts up his hands in faux surrender, moving backwards with broad steps.

Again, she turns away from him, and he can’t help but allow his gaze to fall to the curve of her figure.

She’s more beautiful than he’d ever thought she’d be. She has grace in her posture, her arm pulling back as she decidedly holds the bow upright.

He wonders about what it might be like, holding her hand, or setting his hands on her hips. He wonders how warm she is, and how she might react to his touch, if she were ever to allow him the opportunity.

He nearly misses it when she fires the arrow, he’s so caught up in the idea of a future of being allowed things like kissing and intimacy, but he does see her arrow hit the target, landing in the very center.

He’s a little nervous as the women clap for her.

She smirks, a ridiculously attractive thing, when she turns around. “Beat that, Your Highness.”

Nerves tickle at his palms and he takes the bow she holds out from her, his attentions now solely on not making an absolute fool of himself when he fires the arrow into the target.

He steadies his breathing and focuses, remembering Snow’s words and gentle, helpful touch on his arm. For a moment, he closes his eyes, and then opens them, everything around him a complete blur, before he launches the arrow for the target.

The next thing he knows, his arrow is in the dead center of the bullseye and everyone is clapping at his handiwork.

He’s just as blown away as Emma looks when he glances over at her. Her jaw is practically on the ground, her eyes stunned and her body stiff, as if she cannot believe he ever managed such a feat. He can’t either, to be quite honest.

His arrow has landed just above hers and that means _he_ won. He gets his date and he’ll get to talk to her and get to know her, so soon.

She turns to him, giving her head a small shake, and he just grins wide and points at her. “It would appear that I am indeed the better shot.”

Emma, apparently still completely bewildered, shakes her head more.

“By a horsehair,” she argues.

Killian chuckles as he steps toward her after handing the guard member his bow, ending up a mere inches from her, his attention solely hers and hers alone.

“But I’ve still won, so that means that tonight, Lady Swan, you and I will have a walk.”

Emma smiles just a little, but he thinks it isn’t as pure as it could be. “Alright.”

“Good,” He turns and nods to the other ladies, who all appear to be torn between awed and jealous. “Don’t you worry, ladies, you’ll all have your turn with me in time. But for now, I’ve got to attend to some matters in the castle.”

Killian waves and winks at Emma before he leaves, albeit a touch hesitantly because he’d love to give her another go at the target, but he does have other matters to attend to.

He heads up to the king and queen’s bedroom, knocking before entering, and finds Snow sitting up in her bed, a book in her hand and a smile on her lips.

“How did it go?” she wonders.

Killian smiles softly as he enters the room and goes to sit by her feet. “I think it went well. I’ve won a date with Emma tonight.”

Snow’s eyes widen and she closes her book, sitting up more. “Really?”

He nods. “Aye. And it’s thanks to you and your bow and arrow lessons, no less.”

She gives him a little knowing look and laughs softly. “I told you they’d come in handy eventually.”

“Aye. That you did.” Killian agrees. He glances toward the balcony of the bedroom and sighs. “Erm… she’s quite the talent, Snow. With the bow and arrow. A single look at her and you’d have no doubt she’s your daughter.”

Snow’s face lights up when he looks at her again and she tilts her head, her hands joining together over her heart. “Really?”

He bobs his head. “We had a contest to find out who the better shot was and she nearly beat me out. I’m still not sure how I managed to pull it off.”

The queen laughs, reaching forward and patting his hand. “You’re very good with the bow, Killian.” She has a warm look in her eyes and he thinks her hand is warmer now, too. “What do you think you’ll do on your date tonight?”

Killian sucks in a deep breath, releasing it on a sigh. He shakes his head. “I don’t know. I suppose we’ll just talk and walk around the gardens. Do you have anything you want me to ask about?”

Snow stares at him for a few moments. “No. I think you should live in the moment. Ask her what _you_ want to know.”

His heart squeezes a little and he gets a little twisting of anxiousness just thinking about actually getting to be alone with Emma again. While he knows their relationship is just friendship, he can’t suppress the very real desire he has for her, to know her and to be more.

“Okay,” he agrees softly. “I’ll do that.”

After he and Snow chat a bit more, he leaves her in lieu of hunting down David in order to ask him about Mulan, only to find that David is sitting in the library with the warrior still, the pair talking in hushed tones.

“Oh, Killian! Come in.” David calls as he starts backing out of the room.

Killian does as he’s told, wincing slightly. “Apologies, Your Majesty. I didn’t know you and Mulan were still talking.”

“No, no,” David insists, holding his arm out and waving him in. Mulan looks at him with the same blank stare she’d offered him earlier. “Mulan was just telling me that she might be able to help us with Regina.”

Killian straightens out a little, pulling out a chair from the table to sit. “Really? What do you have in mind?”

“I can only offer my services to find her. Our kingdom is just as outraged by the actions the Evil Queen has taken over these past twenty years and we’re willing to offer aid in whatever way we can.”

“And what good will finding her do?” Killian asks, looking to David. “Haven’t you already tried talking her down? _Multiple_ times?”

The king nods. “I thought that if we could find her, maybe we could, I don’t know… smooth things over for the months to come.”

“You mean to say you want to find her and bribe her?” David is silent and Killian gives a firm shake of his head. “David, we can’t bribe her. She’s the one who did this to _us_. And what would you even offer? Your own life?”

“I’d offer her whatever she wants, short of the kingdom or Snow’s life,” David says, and it makes Killian groan, shaking his head. “I know it could backfire, but, Killian, you saw Snow this morning. She’s so weak and I just want Regina to stop bullying us as if we can’t hold our own.“

“Snow isn’t going to like it at all,” Killian growls. He rises to his feet. “That woman has done nothing but want the best for this kingdom and all you’ve wanted in the time I’ve known you is to selfishly keep her alive at whatever cost.”

“Wouldn’t you?” David argues, pushing up to his feet. “If you were happily married to the woman of your dreams, the one person who completed you, the person who gave you everything, and one day her life was poisoned unfairly, wouldn’t you do absolutely _anything_ to keep her alive with you?”

“Listen, David,” Killian sighs, lowering his voice a bit. “What say you we talk about this, hm?”

David hesitates physically. “I-“

“We need to discuss this further.” Killian insists, his eyes wide as he’s suddenly very aware of Mulan’s presence beside them. “In private.”

David sucks in a breath and nods. He turns to Mulan. “Killian and I will see you in a few minutes. Maybe you should… pack up your things to go?”

Mulan doesn’t need any further prodding. She rises and bows, and then she heads for the doors to the library.

Killian presses his lips together and takes deep breaths through his nose. “Giving Regina _anything_ , after all that she’s done, and us being _so_ close to fixing this without resorting to giving the enemy what it wants, is foolish and I won’t stand idly by while you do that, Dave.”

The king searches his eyes and shakes his head. “She’s sick, Killian. She’s dying. And I can’t lose her.”

“You’ve been given the resources to right the wrong,” Killian tells him. “And you’ve been given a date. So why don’t you make the most of the time you’ve left and allow me to do my part? Why don’t you trust me?”

“Because when we found you, you were a pirate,” David spits out. “Do you really think that my daughter could ever love you?”

There’s a beat of silence and he can tell that David regrets his words, his brow creasing.

“I’m as much a pirate I was the day you found me, and all due respect, but you don’t know your daughter under the circumstances she grew up under,” Killian tells him lowly. He curls his hand into a fist by his side and takes a few steady breaths. He gives a swift shake of his head. “Why don’t we try and find the Dark One so we might be able to get him off of our backs? He’s been nothing but a nuisance for months now.”

David grits his teeth, and for a moment, Killian worries that he and David have finally reached their last disagreement. While they’ve known each other for a few long years, and he’s grown under his tutelage, they haven’t gotten on terribly well, especially as Emma’s arrival to the castle became pertinent.

David is a good king, a kind man, and Killian knows he’s got a lot on his mind with Snow’s ailment, with trying to keep Regina out of the castle as she’s so often interrupted a peaceful day with her pointed gaze and taunting words, and with trying to not let the pressure of having his daughter back in the castle get to him.

“Mate, I know it’s difficult, with the weight of the world on your shoulders, but… I’m here and, despite how you treat her, Snow’s not on her deathbed. She can make decisions just as well as you can. Why don’t you just tell me what’s truly bothering you?”

David puts his hand on his forehead and wipes it down the side of his head, landing on his neck. “I don’t know. It’s… with Emma here, it’s all real now, and all I know is I want to make sure they’re both safe and healthy. I guess I’m just tired of this, you know? Twenty years and Emma’s finally _here_ and I just want my family back again.”

Killian nods in understanding. He claps his hand onto the king’s shoulder and smiles a little in affirmation. “Just find patience, David. I’m going to work my hardest to win her heart and you know that.”

The king nods. “I know. I… I guess I’d just like some back up alternatives. Now that we have her here, it’s more real and possible than it was without her here and I’ve just been thinking nonstop of ways to fix this.”

Killian narrows his eyes at David. “You don’t have to _fix_ anything, mate. Your wife loves you more than anything and your daughter is bound to feel the same way. Just give it time. Let Emma begin to adjust. Let her be the key to the solution, as she always has been.”

David’s expression shifts from worry into a gentle smile. He nods. “You’re right. I’m sorry I’ve been so… lost in my head.”

“No worries, Dave,” Killian shrugs it off. He turns toward the door. “I think we’re due to sneak a few biscuits. What do you say?”

David chuckles softly. “I think that would be good. But as soon as we’re finished, I need to get back to work. There’s still a lot we need to discuss with Mulan.”

They start heading for the door together and as they walk, David turns to Killian. “I think figuring out where the Dark One is and what he’s doing might be good.”

Killian smiles a little. “Aye. Regina said they were working together but I find that hard to believe.”

They continue to talk while they head down to the kitchen and the rest of Killian’s day goes by in a series of meetings, big and small, up until it’s time to meet the girls at the dinner table.

He’s sitting with the king and queen in the council chambers, reading over letters from some of the ladies’ families, when Granny enters with a tray of food.

“The girls are all settled with dinner,” she says. “So I thought I’d bring you a little something.”

“Oh,” Killian shuffles the pages and rises to his feet, causing everyone to look at him. “I should go down. Sit through a meal.”

“Yes. You should.” David agrees.

The queen perks up a little, her eyes brighter than they had been a moment ago.

“I want to go too.” Snow says before coughing into her sleeve.

David sighs. “Honey, are you sure?” He looks concerned, as he always does, and Killian finds himself getting irritated at the man.

“Yes,” Snow says firmly. “At the first sign of trouble, you can take me back upstairs, but… I want to see my daughter. It’s been a whole day and I can’t wait any longer.”

Killian nods in agreement. “No, and you shouldn’t.”

So, they agree he’ll head down first to set a precedent, and he does.

The ladies all fumble to their feet when he enters the room fashionably late, a little wry smile plastered on his lips out of apology.

“Apologies for my tardiness. My parents will be joining us in a moment. My mother’s not feeling very well, but she wants to try and see you all.“ Killian scans the room when he reaches his chair and finds Emma standing there, looking right back at him. "I do hope you’re ready for our walk, Lady Swan. I’m quite looking forward to it.”

Emma breathes out. “I’m just as ready as you are.”

Killian starts to sit when he sees the king and queen at the doorway. They enter and he’s sure he could hear a pin drop. Everyone is paying them their undivided attention with air backed up in their lungs.

He can’t blame them. The king and queen haven’t been seen by most of the ladies more than once, and many of the ladies are quite aware of Snow’s illness.

He smiles a little as he watches Emma’s expression, so soft and curious.

When they sit, David addresses the girls, “Well, it’s wonderful getting to finally see you all in person. Snow and I are thrilled to have you all here.”

Snow hums softly and nods. “We’re certain one of you will be the best fit for Killian. We’re excited to see which one of you he chooses.”

Killian hates that they have to carry the lie to the dinner table, of all places, but he knows without it, Emma won’t find the situation she’s in believable.

Killian finds himself looking at Emma again; at the way she’s studying the royalty just as much as every other girl in the room is. And the thing is, she _is_ one of them. She’s part of this group of elite royalty. She’s the princess of the kingdom, daughter of the man and woman sitting beside him, and she doesn’t know it yet.

Snow falls into a coughing fit and Killian’s heart drops to his belly, his eyes shutting. David is quick to usher her out of the room, tossing out an explanation that they’ll try again tomorrow, and it makes Killian sigh as he watches them go.

He wants Emma to get to see her parents, to fall in love with them just as much as he wants her to fall in love with him, because if she doesn’t know her parents, how will she ever truly feel at home here?

He contemplates the possibilities of becoming closer to Emma through allowing her opportunities with her parents and decides he’ll pitch a few ideas to the couple as soon as he leaves the dining table later.

Glancing up from his plate, he searches the table, finding Emma practically shoveling her food into her mouth, half of it already gone off of her plate. Clearly, seeing the queen in a state of distress like that did something to her.

And, for some reason, he feels as if he needs to lighten the mood of the room. More so, probably, for Emma’s sake.

“Lady Swan?”

She whips her head around to see him, her eyes wide as if she’s been caught doing something wrong.

“Yes, Your Highness?”

He cracks a tiny smile. “You do realize that your food will not be running away, don’t you?”

Emma studies her plate, then the plate beside her, and closes her eyes before meeting his.  

“I’m sorry,” she all but whispers. “It’s all very good. I’m not used to having this much to eat.”

Killian’s stomach clenches at even thinking about her ever having to go without food. He tames his anger at the hand Regina’s jealousy dealt her with a nod.

“Well, I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

Emma smiles softly and he holds her gaze for just a second before she looks down at her plate.

He cannot wait to break down those walls she so clearly has stacked high, to show her that he doesn’t intend to break or harm her. He wants to prove that he’ll be better than the life she’s lived before now.

And he knows just how he’ll show her he’s better: he’ll give her those trousers and shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

five

“Come on, Killian,” Liam chuckles, clapping him on the back. “You’re _eighteen_. You’re practically a full grown man.”

“Liam,” Killian sighs, looking at his brother as they sit at the bar. “Drinking is bad form. _You_ taught me that.”

His older brother gives a swift shaking of his head. “Little brother, it’s your birthday. Live a little, won’t you? Or would you like to be thought a child come the morning when you start in the navy?”

Killian sighs, but takes the mug of ale from the counter and downs a gulp before nodding in approval of the beverage.

“Hey!” Liam cheers. “That a boy!”

Before he knows it, they’re drinking and there’s raucous laughter and chatter, and Liam’s teasing him as he tells stories to their friends about their childhood.

As the night ticks on, he gazes over at the bar, finding himself enamored with the woman that keeps the place moving, her figure incredibly graceful, her hair a dark shade of brown.

She smiles at him when she comes to offer him another ale and he agrees, grinning as he studies the way she smells- flowers, he thinks- and the way she holds herself so proudly.

When she moves away from the table, her hips swaying obscenely, and a tiny smile on her lips, with her eyes twinkling, Liam chuckles.

“Fancy the barmaid, do you?”

Killian feels his cheeks heating up and tries to hide his embarrassment in the rim of his glass. “Oh, bugger off.”

Liam hums. “You’ve never wooed a woman, have you, brother?”

Killian gives his elder brother a look. “I’ve just turned eighteen, Liam. I’ve been busy with working and-“

His brother nods. “I know, I know. I’ll tell you all you need to remember, lad, about wooing a woman.”

Glancing over at her again, he finds her incredibly intoxicating, her red dress tightly fitted to accentuate her curves, a flower in her braided hair. She’s sweet, he thinks, helping the other men in the tavern to enjoy their evenings.

“Get to know her first,” Liam tells him in a voice he commonly uses for teachable moments. “Find out what she likes. Find out about who she is. Use that to talk to her. Don’t be forceful, mind you, we’re _gentlemen_ , not _scoundrels_ , Killian.”

Killian swallows a sip of his ale and nods. “Aye. Of course.”

Liam smiles at him softly under the orange glow of candlelight, and if he’s not mistaken, there’s pride in his eyes. “Find out what you have in common. If she likes you, she’ll laugh, probably. Or she might play with her hair. It depends upon the woman.”

His brother finishes off his ale and releases a contented sigh. “Why don’t we put it to test, hm? See if you can win a kiss or two?”

Killian’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth, throwing his arm out as his brother starts to call her over. “ _Liam_!”

His brother laughs. “You’ll never know if you don’t talk to her, Killian.”

…..

Sitting in his study, Killian scrawls out a note he hopes will encourage Emma where it comes to matters of their relationship. He’s supposed to go meet her soon and he’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t just a little nervous.

This _is_ his first date, after all, and it’s with the woman who is destined to be his True Love. If he messes this up, it’s not only bad for him, but it’s also bad for Snow, it’s bad for _everyone_ , really.

He reads over his words a few times and nods. His words aren’t too fancy, and he hopes they’ll be seen as a peace offering, of a sort, allowing them the opportunity of bridging the gap between _friends_ to _more_.

It’s only been two days and he’s already thoroughly wrecked by one Emma Swan.

He folds it in half as he walks out of his study and toward the kitchen. He’ll give it to Robin and have his friend take the gift up to Marian as soon as he and Emma are on their date.

When he starts to pass by the kitchen on the way to Robin’s residence, it’s bustling still with clean up, and he finds that Robin is helping Granny, of all people, which makes him tilt his head, furrowing his brow.

“Granny? I thought you’d left. _Yesterday._ ”

She turns around and sighs. “I couldn’t _leave_. I got restless. Besides, my granddaughter is upstairs, not down here. I figure my being here doesn’t hurt anyone as long as I’m out of sight.”

“She’s right,” Robin shrugs.

Killian watches Bashful as he hurries past him with a pile of dishes, then moves forward, entering the kitchen further.

“Well, what are you doing here, mate?”

Robin gives Granny a stern look. “ _This_ one asked for my assistance to get her back to her cottage in the woods tonight and I ended up being dragged into clean up duty.”

Killian raises his eyebrows as he chuckles. “I see.”

“Something you need?”

Killian nods, licking his lips as he looks down at the paper he holds in his hand. “Aye. I’ve got something I’d like you to bring up to Emma’s room as soon as I bring her out tonight.”

Granny gives him a teasing look and he just rolls his eyes as Robin wipes his hands on a rag before draping it over his shoulder and turning to him.

“What is it you’d like me to bring?”

“Erm... could you find a pair of trousers and comfortable shoes that might fit her? From the queen’s collection, perhaps?”

Robin nods. “If she’s alright with that, I can. When do you need it delivered?”

Killian shrugs. “I’ll be heading up in a few minutes, so probably make sure it’s delivered before the hour is up.”

His friend pulls on a grin, clapping him on the shoulder. “I, for one, am _proud_ , that you were able to win a date with the future princess.”

The words sit uneasily with Killian, knowing that Emma is hesitant about her position here at the castle even now. He can’t imagine her being too pleased once she finds out about her true identity, but he supposes, with time, she might warm up to the idea.

He just needs to get her to a place of being comfortable.

“Thanks, mate,” Killian smiles a little and then hands Robin the folded note. “Put that on top?” His friend nods in understanding. “I should be off if I’m going to make good time.”

He starts to leave, but Granny stops him, looking at him over the rim of her glasses. “She likes hot chocolate with cinnamon. I found out this morning. Bashful made her a cup to see and it looks like it runs in the family.”

Killian can’t help feel a little excited by the news, smiling without having to try, and he nods. “Well, that’s fantastic. Perhaps your being here tonight is of some use. Though, I know the queen would rather have you back at home, in case one of the girls somehow discovers you here and spoils it for us.”

Granny shrugs. “I’ll go home when the dishes are done, but there are no promises, _Your Highness_.”

He chuckles and rolls his eyes at the older woman, giving her arm a gentle squeeze before he heads out of the room.

All he can think of as he walks is _Emma_ , and how he’s going to talk to her in just a few minutes.

This is a huge moment in his life, and no amount of encouragements from the royal couple, or Robin, even _Granny_ , will ever help him feel as if he _can_ do this.

When he reaches her bedroom door, he stands there for a moment, taking a deep breath. This is it. He’s going to _do_ this. He’ll prove himself to Emma tonight and it will propel them into the relationship he’s thought of for quite some time.

With a breath fresh in his lungs, Killian pulls on a smile and raps his knuckles against the wood of Emma’s door.

He prepares his words even before she opens the door, and he’s caught unprepared, finding her looking even more stunning than she had been before, wearing this evening gown and her hair brilliantly golden in the light.

"Good evening, Lady Swan."

Emma smiles just so, before replying, "Good evening, Prince Killian."

He tilts his head to gesture to the hall and offers her his arm, trying to play up his gentlemanly nature as much as he can. He thinks that Emma, being from the forest, may not be used to being treated as a lady, and as he’s trying so _desperately_ to win her affections, he needs to try his hardest.

"Would you walk with me?"

When she doesn’t reply, he isn’t entirely bothered. At least she’s still with him.

They head downstairs together and out into the evening before he licks his lips and blurts out the first thing he can think of. "So, Emma, tell me about your family."

Looking over at her, he finds her shaking her head. "None to speak of."

He furrows his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Emma shrugs. "It means I grew up in multiple homes with parents who could care less about me. Just traded me off when they couldn't afford me any more."

It makes him angrier than anything he’s surmised from Emma’s history thus far. He cannot believe that she was thrust into a life of misery because of some simple disagreement years before her time.

Somehow, he manages to cool off as he replies, "I thought you had a harsh upbringing, but I never thought it was like that." Emma’s smile is soft, as if she’s thankful for his words, and he can see that his bringing it up, even if it was unintentional, is painful for her. God knows he’d hate it if someone brought Liam up out of the blue. "I'm sorry I brought it up, love."

Emma looks at him then, the green of her eyes piercing in the glow of the evening. She’s _beautiful_ and he wonders if she’s ever been told. He wonders if she’ll ever believe it if she hears it.

"No, it's okay." She studies him for a few beats and then turns her attention to the sun as it dips into the horizon. "Do you have any favorites yet? I could try and find things out about them and report back. You could look really good."

Oh, _this_. This _game_ they’re playing.

He’s grateful for the change in subject, and he hums, tilting his head a bit while his tongue dampens his lower lip. It earns her attention again, something of a victory. He could probably spend hours gazing at the lines and intricacies of her features.

"To be quite fair, not really. I've only spent a few minutes with the majority of you, as you well know." She bobs her head gracefully and he smirks as he flips the question around. "What do _you_ like, Emma?"

"Pffft," She looks at him as if he’s insane, taking her arm away from him. There’s playfulness to the way she practically laughs him out of the garden then, and it brings blossoming warmth to his chest. "As if I'd tell you what I like."

"Well, I don't need you to," he shrugs. "You're something of an open book anyway."

Emma’s expression is doubtful. "An open book."

"Aye," he grins. He leans closer to her, studying her as he calculates his next words. "I think you secretly enjoy comfort. You didn't have much of it growing up. And you don't quite like my deal with you because you don't like getting too attached for fear of losing it."

She narrows her eyes at him. "How would you know about that?"

Killian smiles thinly and averts his gaze to the rose bushes they’ve stopped beside. He has to choose his words carefully and he hates it, hates having to lie to her, so he tries not to.

He understands where she’s coming from and maybe it’s _that_ they can connect over. When he looks back at her, he finds that she’s waiting with slightly widened, expectant eyes.

"Because I know what it means to be all on your own in a world where no one truly wants you for who you are."

For a second, he sees how easily he broke through. Her eyes grow ever so slightly and her breath visibly catches in her throat before she looks down at her feet.

"I don't think you know what I've been through." She tells him as soon as she meets his eyes again.

"Maybe not," he nods. "But I know that you can't keep pushing people away. Holding them at a distance because you're afraid to get attached is no way to live." Searching her eyes, he pauses. She’s _lost_ and it’s something he connects with _deeply_ , because even now, he knows he doesn’t truly belong here at the castle. And he desperately wants her to stay here with him; he desperately needs her to understand that he’s not going to hurt her. "Try something new, darling, it's called trust."

She swallows, shaking her head just a little as she stutters out, "I- I'm not going to fall in love with you, if that's what you're thinking."

It makes him smile slightly, because that’s _exactly_ what he’s thinking. But he can’t chase her away.

"It's as I told you before, love. I just want a friend on the inside."

He watches her, watches how she seems to read right into him. And it must scare her, because she changes the subject.

"What happened to Mulan? Did she ask to leave?"

"Aye," he nods, taking a gentle breath. "She told me she'd only come to be honorable and I didn't want to hold her here against her will.” He pauses to award her with a smile. “She told me she thought _you_ were worth pursuing, actually." Emma’s lips curl back, and he can’t help but think it’s worth the wait. "But seeing as we're friends, what do you think of Tinkerbell? Is she worth my time?"

Emma rolls her eyes a little. "I don't think that's up to me, Killian."

He likes this: the banter. It’s easy and it flows between them. "Aye. I suppose not."

It hits him then, as they’re staring at each other, that _this_ is their first date. He’s sharing time with Emma Swan in the garden. And it’s _he_ who supposedly has the upper hand in it all, when he knows that if she’d actually grown up here, he’d be far, far away from her. It’s interesting how fate intervened to bring them together.

He’ll have to thank Snow and David at some point for allowing him this opportunity.

Emma tilts her head at him curiously. "Tell me about your parents. What are they like? I feel like they're ghosts or something. We hear so much about them and they've only come down to see us once."

Now it’s time to embellish, and he takes the entire story he and Snow had worked on and tries to truncate it for the sake of discussing it with Emma now.

"My mother's quite ill, you know. That keeps her from doing much lately. My father is quite protective of her in that. I dunno when you'll properly ever get to meet them." Emma nods and he studies her, his heart squeezing and his stomach twisting as he considers his next words. "Have you ever heard of the lost princess, Swan?"

Clearly, she hasn’t, by the look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"You've not heard this story? It's been passed down for years."

He hesitates before he tells her the story, taking a deep breath as he considers the tale he’d heard a few times as he grew up.

"A long while ago, a baby girl was taken from her parents, the king and queen, and was forbidden from seeing her parents until her twenty first birthday. Cursed, actually." She stares at him blankly and he isn’t sure if he should be glad she hasn’t heard the truth of her history or not. "It's a grand tale. I was sure you would've heard of it."

"I didn't grow up in a home where we told stories."

It aches, because even _he’d_ had stories, thanks to Liam. He can’t help but take a mental note of ensuring that in the future, when they spend time together, that he’ll tell her more stories.

He takes the lull in conversation and decides to lift it, smiling in his eyes as he speaks. "I heard, while I was passing through the kitchen, that you enjoy hot cocoa and cinnamon."

Emma’s expression brightens just a little, warmth in her eyes and a ghost of a smile on her lips. "Yes. I do. I've only had it a few times, but it's very good."

He gets a feeling of butterflies in his belly, because _this_ is what he’d imagined he’d feel years ago when he’d been brought here with the intention of inheriting the crown.

Killian glances back over at the flowers and steadies himself before looking at the proper princess.

"I quite fancy it as well. Something I picked up from a couple of friends of mine."

Emma smiles at him. "Well, then I guess that's something we have in common."

"Aye. I suppose it is." His voice is breathy and he can’t help but smile so widely at her, because, maybe, he thinks, this connection he feels when he’s around her isn’t all one-sided.

Emma’s expression fades as she looks away from him. Panic starts to set in as she abruptly moves away from him, heading back for the castle.

Not wanting to end up having ruined something unintentionally, he follows her quickly.

"Are you alright, Swan?"

She shakes her head as she continues to move, only offering him the slightest of glances. "You get confused when women cry for no reason, I get confused by evening walks with princes."

He feels anger bubbling up in his chest, because he’d _thought_ they were on a good foot just a few moments ago.

"What about me is so confusing?"

Emma’s arms drop against her sides after she turns toward him. They’re near the porch now.

"Your intentions." She spits out.

Killian would like to laugh, because she’s being kind of ridiculous. His _intentions_ are to be friends, to allow her the time she needs to grow and develop feelings he knows she must carry somewhere in that heart of hers. He’s seen it, even tonight, the opportunity for her falling in love with him.

He steps close enough to touch her. "I'll tell you my intentions."

Emma gapes at him, fast with her knee to go for his crotch, sending him limbering forward.

If this is something that’s going to become a common practice, he isn’t sure he’ll be able to handle it.

"What is it with you and my intimates, Swan?" He demands, looking up at her with a grimace.

Wanting to maintain his dignity, Killian takes a few steps back as he studies her. She’s breathing fast, clearly having seen the error in her ways, but unwilling to really relent.

"Sorry, I'm just- I'm used to that. I'm used to men without boundaries."

He gets a sick feeling in his stomach at her explanation.

"What did you think I wanted, Swan? For surely I've been nothing short of a gentleman toward you." He notices the guards before he hears them and he shakes his head, tossing his hand up to them. "It's fine. We're fine."

After looking back at Emma when the guards turn away, he pauses, considering all they’ve discussed. He’s mainly heartbroken that she would ever think so _little_ of who he is, that she’d treat him as those she used to interact with.

"Why did you offer to be my friend if you think so little of me?"

He’s angry and sad and it aches within his bones, knowing that he’d come so close, but things have been sort of pushed back all over again.

Emma looks at him like she won’t be telling him what he needs to hear, and after a moment of deliberation, he shakes his head. "Very well, if you won't speak to me, go. I don't wish to see you until the morning."

He watches how gracefully she turns away from him, heading back inside.

Somehow, he _ruined_ it tonight with her, and it makes him clamp his eyes shut as his teeth bite down on his tongue.

He rams his fingers through his hair and starts heading for his bench in the garden, trying to keep his cool as he ultimately brings his hands to rest clamped together behind his neck.

He’s angry because they were supposed to be True Love, and this was _supposed_ to be easier than this. Snow’s _life_ depends on him to get this right and if he can’t even get through a night alone with her, how is he ever going to win her heart?


	6. Chapter 6

six

He doesn't sleep well.

His dreams are wrought with failure, seeing Snow die because he's failed to do the one thing he'd been promised would be _easy_ and a _sure thing._

So he wakes early, dresses, and wanders down to the library balcony to watch the sunrise. He needs this moment alone, where he can dwell on the thoughts that burn the back of his mind.

He's not sure how he'll make things right with Emma, because things between them had gotten so intense the night before. He's moderately afraid that she'll decide she's finished with being here, that she wants to go home and that he truly _did_ fail Snow in his pursuits the night before.

Killian isn't sure he'll be able to eat anything until he rights things with the lost princess, so as he walks toward the king and queen's chambers, he tries to think of ways to get her alone so he might redeem himself.

When he knocks, he's immediately allowed entrance, finding the couple standing by the fireplace, worried looks upon their faces.

"Killian," Snow breathes. "Horrible news. We've heard Regina's planning an attack."

He's taken aback by the news, furrowing his brow. "What?"

David takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "We got word from one of the men on the border. Apparently she knows Emma's here."

It makes him feel sick with worry, and instead of feeling as if he might lose Emma because of something _he_ did, instead he worries it'll be because of something far, far worse.

"Well, what will we do?" Killian asks.

King David shrugs. "We'll have to prepare for the worst. We'll make sure the safe room is open all day, should she decide to attack us today. We won't let them go outside. Everyone in the castle has been alerted to emergency procedures should we become under attack."

Killian nods in understanding and finds Snow's distraught gaze. "Your Majesty, I'm sure it'll be fine. Nothing will happen."

Snow closes her eyes briefly. "It's just that I haven't gotten to talk with Emma yet. I- I've heard so much, and-" Snow shakes her head and Killian feels greatly for her, his chest tightening with sadness. "How was she last night? Is there hope?"

Killian winces slightly, unsure of how he should respond. "Milady, as long as we're all still here, together, there will be hope."

It's apparently good enough for the queen, who nods and smiles weakly, pressing her hand against her husband's arm. "Let's go to breakfast?"

David takes a deep breath and nods. "Sounds good to me."

As they walk, Killian takes a moment to assess the queen's physical appearance. She looks much better than she did the day before, which makes for a promising meal with the girls.

He's worried, however, that with Regina suddenly pushing forward with her forces, that it'll send her back into bed rest as she had been for such a long time.

It's nice, though, seeing her up and happy, genuinely. Her health is always something that hasn't concerned her as much as it's concerned the rest of the castle. He knows she'd be happy to live the rest of her days, as few as they truly are, with the burden of sickness, as long as she knew her daughter was safe and content in her life.

Maybe that's why he's been so unable to tell them the truth about Emma and her unwillingness to stay here with them at the castle. Applying any more pressure to the queen, when she already has so much on her plate, would be cruel, almost.

They enter the dining hall as a team and he avoids the girls' gazes, instead keeping his attention focused ahead of him as he considers the threats against them, considers what he'll do about Emma, and he barely registers the queen when she speaks.

"Good morning, ladies,"

There's a chorus of good mornings in response everyone sits together. Killian keeps his gaze down and tries to eat, though his stomach is tight and he's not sure he _can._

His thoughts are interrupted suddenly by a strange noise, a screeching sound, accompanied by shouts of men, and he widens his eyes just so, exchanging a quick look with David, who simply nods and whispers something to Snow, who nods in response.

They all rise and David speaks for them, calling out authoritatively, "Get the girls into the back room,"

He keeps calm as they all move toward the back room. He works to help some of the girls when they seem to be stuck to the floor, gently touching their arms to help them forward.

He waits for the king and queen to go on ahead and walks, oddly enough, alongside Emma. He keeps his gaze ahead of him, still unsure of what's going on, really, and if they're going to be very safe in the safe room.

When they arrive in the room, girls are scattered, some of them scaring him in the way they're crying. Some just stand in silence.

He notices that Queen Elsa is standing with her hands by her sides, obviously wishing she might be able to _do_ something, but unable because of the restrictions of being here.

"Killian, you should talk to them." Snow whispers when he joins the pair by the door. "Show them that you're invested."

Killian nods. "Aye. I suppose that would be good of me."

He goes to the first girl he can, finding her standing there crying, obviously unused to pressure like this. He looks into her eyes with as much sympathy as he can muster.

"It's alright, love. We'll be perfectly safe here."

She looks absolutely panicked as she stares back at him. He thinks she's one of the girls who wasn't informed, just chosen from somewhere in the forest because they needed to have _some_ girls in this without being aware.

"Do- do you think- can I leave? If I asked?"

Hearing that she wants to leave makes him worry that others will want the same thing, and he can't let that happen, despite his wanting to hurry this process up as much as possible.

Killian presses his hand to her arm hesitantly, giving it a gentle squeeze. "This sort of thing doesn't happen everyday. I promise."

She nods, sniffling, as her tears begin to fade away.

He continues to go to others, continues to promise them that it's alright, hearing a few more worried questions about leaving the castle when the attacks are done and over, and when he meets up with Red, she shakes her head, her eyes widened just so.

"What's going on?"

Killian sucks in a breath, glancing around at the others before lowering his voice. "Regina."

Red nods, her shoulders falling. "I thought so."

Killian hums. He turns to see that Emma is standing by herself, her arms braced against her chest. He can only imagine what she's going through. She doesn't seem to be completely distraught, but she's staring blankly at a potted plant in a way that makes her seem so small.

"How did she even find out?"

He shakes his head. "She's got eyes everywhere. She's far more powerful than even we know, I'm afraid."

Red sighs. "Well, if this is going to become a daily thing, what does that mean for Emma?"

Killian shakes his head swiftly. "Nothing will change. We'll just have to be cautious. Take these threats as they come. Continue the game as long as we can."

The werewolf sucks in a deep breath through her nose. "Okay. If there's anything I can do-"

"You don't need to do anything," Killian insists. "Just be a friend to her. Has she said anything to you?"

Red considers him and then shakes her head. "She keeps to herself a lot. I'll let you know when I hear anything that'll help."

They stand there in silence before Red glances around the room and tilts her head up.

"You should talk to Tink," she says. "She's taking this kind of hard."

He turns and discovers Tink crying quietly. With a sigh and a nod, he heads toward her, tilting his head at her as he conjures up conversation.

"You alright?"

Tinkerbell looks up at him through her sad eyes. "Yeah. I just figure I should put on a show for Emma."

He'd laugh, but Tink is being honest as they come.

"Why?"

She shrugs at him. "I'm a fairy, Killian. I'm the first one to believe in True Love. If I can make her believe that you have even the slightest chance of… a relationship with me, maybe she'll see you for who you are faster."

Killian exhales. "Well, I don't know if she's even really very willing to be my friend at the moment. I may've messed things up last night."

She shakes her head. "Just give it time. Go talk to her." Tink glances over his shoulder and then back into his eyes. "But first, tell me that it's going to be okay."

He does as he's told, pressing his hand against Tink's shoulder, and she nods in thanks before murmuring, "Now go get your girl."

Killian takes his time, hesitant because he's unsure of what he'll say when he sees her again, especially with how they parted ways the night before still fresh in his mind.

But he can't let her go so easily, and he's especially pressed for time thanks to Regina and her sudden need to find Emma and ruin his chances of saving Snow's life.

He wanders up to her and the little table with the flower sitting on top, finding solace in staring at it rather than at her.

Only when it becomes overwhelmingly silent between them, only the dimly muted noises of Regina's forces filling his ears otherwise, he speaks.

"Are you alright, love?"

"Yeah,"

She looks up at him and he sees fear, fear and grief, as if she's weighted down by it all. It makes his chest ache all over again. He never thought falling in love would feel like _this_.

"You don't look it."

She shakes her head and he can see the cogs of her mind working busily, something akin to panic rising up in her emerald eyes.

"What's going to happen to Marian and Happy and Grumpy?"

He's momentarily caught off guard. "Your help?"

"Yes, my help," Emma snaps.

Killian takes a moment to consider how he should respond to her. Grumpy is probably out there worrying himself with pushing Regina back. And he knows they'd initiated emergency procedures, seeing as this has indeed happened before, and they'd feared it might with Emma's presence in the castle so real and threatening to Regina's plans.

"They should be in hiding, too. The castle is used to these attacks. We've fallen into a routine, of sorts." He sees her relax a little, though it's just a small thing. "They're probably fine, Emma."

"What's going on out there, Killian? Who's attacking us?"

He hesitates, but only because he's not sure if telling her is the wisest thing to do. But, perhaps Emma will be able to handle it. She certainly won't go around telling anyone. She's not that type of person.

Killian glances around before he describes the situation as gently as he can, keeping his voice low so that no one else is burdened with the knowledge he's partially embellishing for the sake of not telling Emma about her true identity and her purpose here at the castle.

"The Evil Queen and the Dark One have joined forces and are dead set on bringing down the kingdom. They've threatened us for years, but now they've started sending soldiers and using magic against our defenses. I don't know how much longer ours will hold up."

Emma frowns. "Why haven't I heard about these attacks until just now?"

"They're not interested in destroying the general population. They're more interested in dissolving the leadership. But, in time, they've made it clear they won't hesitate when it comes to the people."

"Oh," Emma's frown deepens. "That's awful."

"Aye," Killian agrees. "The Evil Queen has had it out for my mother for a long time, ever since she was a little girl. It isn't anything anyone else has done. It's a personal vendetta."

Sharing this much with Emma makes her _different_ from the others, and he's all too aware of that as she takes all of the information in on a nod.

"That makes a little sense, I guess. But it still isn't right."

He nods, but he doesn't speak, because he isn't sure if their relationship has shifted back to where it had been before he'd ruined it the night prior.

He's desperate to have that again, even if it's all he'll ever have with her. It's selfish, desiring this relationship so badly that he'll settle for _friends._

Not wanting to impose, he turns away from Emma slightly, the silence that befalls them as irritating as a bug in his ear.

When she whispers his name, his heart skips a beat and he devotes his attention to her fully. He would give anything, he swears it, to hear her say his name.

"Yes, Swan?"

"I-" Emma pauses, clearly having to steel herself for what she's about to say. "I want to apologize for what happened last night. I know it was hasty and I should have had more faith in you. I'm just used to that behavior from men in the village I live in."

His chest feels light with her apology, but he realizes that he should be the gentleman and apologize as well, for the men in her past that have brought her to this point.

"Then I should be the one to apologize. No man should treat a woman in that way, much less a woman like you." He can't help smiling then, studying her and all that she is, recalling how she'd handled him two nights in a row with her knee. "You've got gumption, Swan, that much is certain."

She laughs after a moment, and it warms him so that he laughs alongside her, joyful that he's earned her trust again.

"How are you handling all of these crying women?"

He feels free to play and be open with her, so he widens his eyes and shakes his head. "I cannot understand it, Swan. I've done my best, gave them little hugs like you suggested, but I've got no clue what I'm doing!"

Her laughter is sweet. "I'm sure you're doing okay. Just… sometimes when girls cry, it's not because they want you to answer or fix their problem. They just want you to agree with them and tell them it'll be okay."

"Really?"

Emma shrugs. "I think so."

"Well, a few of them have already asked me if they might leave after this is over. But I told them to give it some time."

With a little smile on his lips, he teasingly looks at her, feeling confident that she'll want to stay here. "What about you, love? Do you want to skip town now?"

Emma laughs. "I thought I was already a goner, after what happened last night."

For the sake of making more out of what happened last night as possible, he lifts his eyebrows at her. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't considered doing that to you." And then they're smiling at each other as they had the night before, as if no one else is in the room. "Do you want to leave, Swan?"

Emma shakes her head, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "If you're not kicking me out, then I'll stay right here."

He's not sure anything has filled him with more joy than hearing those words. "Good. Wonderful. I'm glad."

The true princess looks as if she's fighting laughter as she glances around the room. "You know, you should probably get going. People are going to think you have a thing for me."

If only she knew he most _definitely_ does have a _thing_ for her.

"Very well," He swivels to look at the other women. "Who do you think I should see next?"

Emma tips her head toward the girl with red hair after a moment of deliberation. "Ariel. She's sweet. She loves singing and the ocean. You'd probably like her."

Killian has spoken with Ariel once so far. She's one of the ladies that are unaware of the game, and it's probably for the best, seeing as she's as sweet as they come.

"She seems it."

He can't help but staring at Emma then, wishing he could just stay with her rather than go do his duties and talk to the others. While he knows he needs to be patient with Emma, he also knows that he's running short on time.

It doesn't hurt staring if she's more beautiful than all of the stars in the sky, though, and he wonders when it'll be okay for him to tell her how he thinks of her.

"Seriously, Killian, they're going to think you're not interested in playing it out. We're _friends_ , remember?"

He gets suddenly embarrassed, smiling a little as he scratches behind his ear. "Aye. I know." He gazes into her eyes for a moment longer. "I look forward to seeing you soon, love."

He knows what he's done, and he's glad she takes his use of the word in jest, her eyes widening and her mouth falling open. He smirks and winks before wandering away from her to talk to Ariel, per Emma's request.


End file.
